Moments
by katherinefics
Summary: The best parts of life are not full memories. Sometimes, they are just moments, scraps of time and pieces of your life that you never want to forget and wouldn't trade for the world. Each person has some. These are the Grimm's.
1. Smile

_Hello! Well, this is an updated Author_'s _Note I'm writing because the old one was random and I feel I should explain this story to newcomers. It's kind of a weird format._

_So, Moments is what I call and Audience Participation fic. You guys can send me one- or two-word prompts, and I'll happily write a little drabble about them. (The first 5 or so don't have a prompt credit at the beginning because I prompted myself with those)_

_And by little, I mean little. Lots of these don't even hit 100 words. If drabbles like this aren't your thing, then check out Lara D's 'Prompts' which is some of these prompts elaborated into a more constructed story. _

_So, yeah! The chapter count might overwhelm you, but I promise you can polish of like 7 in 5 minutes! _

_That's about it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy and feel free to drop a prompt when you're done! :)_

* * *

><p>Her grades have gone down to C's. She hasn't talked to any of her friends. Teachers yell at her in class, and she's pretty sure Granny has given up on her.<p>

On Tuesday, she locks herself into her room and cries.

He comes in and gives her a normal bag of her favorite junk food, and the comics section of the paper. Then he leaves without another word.

Actions that seem meaningless, things other people wouldn't think twice about.

But he didn't just grab the food from downstairs (Granny, keeping normal food. Ha.), he goes to the store and spends his own money on it. He doesn't just _come in_, he spends ten minutes picking her lock because that's just how much he cares.

He cares. Someone cares.

For the first time in weeks, she smiles.


	2. Stay

She knew it was coming.

Ever since she rescued Granny, she knew she would have to eventually decide.

And now it was time.

She pondered everything, considering everything that would happen if she stayed (Happy Daphne. Chaos. The feeling of everyone in town hating you. The struggle to survive. Never leaving.), except for one factor, because she couldn't even think about a world without him.

But she also thought about what would happen if she left (Mad Daphne. No Granny. Friends. Normal life. Her Dad. Regular food. People her age.).

The pros outweighed the cons, and if you looked at it from that angle, she would be gone.

But...

His face, the look fear in his eyes, the ache in his voice. She just _couldn't_. It hurt too much. The words came out before she even thought about them.

"I'm staying."


	3. Trees

"Tree-watching?"

"It's when you fly above trees... and look at them."

Sabrina gave Puck a suspicious look, but agreed.

Puck smiled, glad she had agreed.

It meant another excuse to hold her and bury his face in her hair, which, by the way, smelt like strawberries.

His new favorite fruit.


	4. ET

"It's supernatural, extra terrestrial!" She sang along to the song extra loud, just because she knew no one else was home. "Boy, you're my lucky star..." She got up from her bed and started jumping around her neon bedroom, dancing and singing as well as she could.

Her jam session ended abruptly when she heard a quiet snicker from her door.

Cheeks flaming red, she spun around to face her intruder.

But before Red could say anything, Sabrina disappeared. A moment later, Red heard the laughing voice call to her, "I do it, too!"

Maybe she had a family after all.


	5. Almost

He shoved the plate in front of her before she could say anything.

"Eat," He commanded her. He stood over her as she ate every single bite, and then stayed with her for hours after, making sure she kept it down.

"You don't need make-up, and you don't need to lose weight. Gee, Grimm, how many things am I going to tell you you don't need before you realize you don't need anything. You're beautiful."

She hadn't even fallen apart yet, and yet he patched her up.

She thinks she loves him.


	6. Understand

He doesn't understand.

That was it: all the things he had done and said, everything he had tried the

past year was because he just doesn't understand.

Why didn't he get to see his little girls grow up?

Why did his mother bring them to Ferryport Landing if she knew he never wanted

them to ever know?

Why was that young man so intent on keeping Sabrina with him?

He wished someone would explain it to him.


	7. Tag

"Sabrina, this could be the end. The enemy is onto us and the base just got attacked. So I just want to say something.

I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you're stubborn attitude and clear eyes and beautiful soul.

If I lose you out there today... I don't think I'd be able to live without you. So please, be careful. I love you."

"Puck, this is a game of laser tag."


	8. House

"I'm leaving you the house."

The minute Granny reveals this to the young woman, she's already sizing up the old home, plotting renovations and a new paint job and a new deck, perhaps. She wanders into the living room, staring aimlessly at the far end of the room.

"... And the piano can go there, and we can move that table into the sunroom. But then what do we do with all these books. I know! A library! We'll build a library!"

"I'm not quite dead yet, _libeling_. Hold you're horses."


	9. Gum

Snap, snap, snap.

She pops her gum again, tapping her pencil in time to the song blasting through her earbuds.

Snap!

To her left, he squirms uncomfortably. She remembers when he told her he hated it when people snapped their gum.

Snap!

He squirms again. She smirks.


	10. Arcade Aftermath

"With 200 tickets, you can either get a iTunes card for $50, or the bubble sword."

Without a hint of hesitation, Daphne answers before the lady can even finish her statement.

"The bubble sword."


	11. Missing Fingers

"Excuse me, have you seen the second half of my finger? I'd like to reattach it to the rest of my hand."

She groans at his joke.

"That joke's two weeks old now. Move on! Why do you insist on using the same joke every day? It's only funny once."

He frowns and for a minute she forget she's annoyed by him, because he just looks _so cute_ when he makes that face, like a confused little puppy.

"You laughed last time I told it."

So did half the class. She doesn't understand what that has to do with anything.

"So?"

"You're pretty when you laugh."


	12. Te Amos

"Hola Sabrina. ¿Como estas?"

"Bien..."

She slides into her seat, slightly embarrassed. She's ten minutes late, and has no excuse. She had got sucked into the drama yet again, screams and cries echoing in her head. She puts her head on her dest and closes her eyes tight, doing her best not to cry. She can sense Puck's eyes on her.

A light hand on her back startles her. She jumps up and sees and empty classroom. Great. She's late for English.

"Estas bien. Te amos."

She jumps at Puck's voice and turns to him, giving him a tight smile. She doesn't bother turning on her mental translator to see what he said. She brushes past him and trudged to English.

She didn't notice Puck's crestfallen face or odd mood he's in for the next week. In fact, it's not until the next day in Spanish does she realize what "Te amos" means.

I love you.


	13. Laugh

She's rolling on the floor laughing, and they don't even know why. Basil's standing on the couch, smirking. He's laughing too, though not as hard as Red.

"I win!"

_Won what?_ The five other people in the room wonder. Daphne shoots Red a look, but Red just shakes her head, unable to stop. Sabrina stage-whispers something to Puck.

"Remember how when we first started dating, they found _us _in a highly similar situation once?"

That shuts them up.


	14. Gross

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Gross_

* * *

><p>The scent of roast beef fills Daphne's nose as she takes another giant bite of her orange potatos. She sits back for a moment and chews, conetent.<p>

Suddenly, a lound burp fills the once-silent air.

_"Gross!"_ Daphne shouts, looking to Sabrina for help lecturing Puck about manners (for the 77th time).

Instead, Daphne sees her sister with her hand over her mouth, trying to contain laughter.

_Who is this person, _Daphne wonders, _And what has she done to my sister?_


	15. Private

_Prompt from Twilightfunatic: Private_

* * *

><p>As soon as she feels his eyes on it, she slams it shut and gives him a glare. He smirks.<p>

"Puck, have you ever heard of this thing called _privacy?_ Where you _don't_ get into other people's business?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Grimm, I hope you know all your journals are going on that shelf right there," He points to the bookshelf behind her, "Along with every other person who's ever been a Grimm?"

"Oh."


	16. Scare

_Prompt by myself: Scare_

* * *

><p>"Boo!"<p>

She shrieks and clutches her hand over her heart.

"You scared me, Jake!"

He grins and catches her words on his lips.


	17. Gravity

_Prompt by Emmy R: Gravity_

* * *

><p><em>"And you won't bring me down!"<em>

Sabrina hums the last line, a content look sketched on her face. That's the best one she's done yet.

"Wow."

She jumps, startled at the sudden intruder. Spinning around, she comes face-to-face with...

"Puck?"

He grins, and lets gravity take it's course as he falls down on her lips.


	18. Trust Me

_Prompt by Jelly Babes 101: trust me (suspicious)_

* * *

><p>"There's no poison?"<p>

"Nope."

"Glue?"

"No."

"Smelly stuff?"

"Nah..."

"Appearance-changing devices?"

"_What?"_

"... Stuff that would make her look ugly."

"She doesn't need any help in that department. But no, really, there's nothing that you've just listed in this box."

"Promise?"

"Trust me."

* * *

><p><em>"EW! PUCK! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Puck!"<p>

"What?"

"You said there wasn't anything bad in that box."

"Correction, Marshmellow: there wasn't anything listed. There was, however, a abnormally large spider..."

"Puck!"


	19. Hat

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Hat_

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh, look at all the hats!"<p>

Daphne rushed into the store, grabbing armfuls of hats to try on as Sabrina and Puck watched, trying not to laugh.

"I have a feeling we'll be in here for a while..."


	20. Accent

_Prompt by myself: Accent_

* * *

><p>"Wait a second!"<p>

Three hopeful heads turn to her.

"Well?" Sabrina questions, "Did you figure it out?"

"Um, well, no... But!"

"But what?" Red asks.

Puck chuckles. "You said butt!"

The girls exchange annoyed glances. Sabrina and Red turn back to Daphne. "So _what _is so important that it had to interrupt this?"

Daphne practically glows with excitement.

"If Puck lived in Britan for so long... doesn't that mean he has a British accent?"


	21. Roller Coaster

_Prompt by SquidlovesIggy: Roller coasters_

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutly not."<p>

They're standing in front of a rickety old roller coaster, in the center of the fair that's come to Ferryport Landing. _Finally gives us something to do besides read all day,_ Sabrina had thought at the time. Now, she was starting to think taking the entire youth of the Grimm household was a bad idea, especially when they _all _want to go on that roller coaster.

Daphne looks up at her with pleading eyes.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Fine."

The words kind of fall out of her mouth before she's a hundred percent sure she agrees with them, but it's too late now.

"If this thing breaks one of us dies, I swear the rest of you will never hear the end of it."

Puck, Daphne, Red, and Basil all whoop and holler as they rush up for a good place in line. Sabrina sighs, following them slowly. They're all such nuisances.

But they're _her _nuisances.


	22. Death

_Prompt by twilightfunatic: Death_

* * *

><p>She strokes his hair as his breathing slows, her greatest fear coming true.<p>

_No. Nonononono. _Please_ no._

Puck is up, yelling commands to call an ambulence, do CPR, something, _anything_ to save him. But it's too late.

Their first child is dead before he can even talk.


	23. Smelly

_Prompt by Mrs. Puck: Smelly_

* * *

><p><em>Ew.<em> Hopping off her bed, Sabrina follows the disgusting scent through the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where the smell is the- _ugh_- strongest. Looking around, she sees the kitchen contains and four guilty-looking children, and one smelly dog.

"Alright, who fed Elvis sausage?"


	24. iPod

_Prompt by twilightfunatic: iPod_

* * *

><p>"Puck's iPod? Let's see what's on here... Hm, nothing that odd. Nickleback, Jay-Z, Eminem... whoa, he has <em>a lot <em>of Lil' Wayne... No. No _way! Miley Cyrus? _He has _Miley Cyrus _on his iPod! _Miley!_ What's that? Why do I care? Well, we can do some serious payback from the spider incident..."


	25. Red Love

_Prompt by Readin'OnCloud9: Red Love_

* * *

><p>"What is Red Love, exactly?"<p>

"Love that's... red?"

"... This is getting me nowhere."


	26. Candy

_Prompt by random-friend-on-Skype-that-I-asked-to-give-me-a-word: Candy_

* * *

><p>"I WANT CANDY!"<p>

She glares as a Jolly Rancher is chucked (forcefully) to her head.

"Gee, thanks."


	27. Hobo

_Prompt by twilightfunatic: Hobo_

* * *

><p>"Have you ever actually seen a hobo?"<p>

_"What?"_

"Have you ever seen a hobo?"

"... What does that have to do with Math?"

"I don't know. Hobos are cute."

"... Daphne, stay after class."


	28. Honest

_Prompt from : Honest_

* * *

><p>"Can I be honest with you, Grimm?"<p>

She glances up at her work, raising an eyebrow as to indicate for him to go on.

"I don't like you."

_Oh. _She quickly scolds herself for feeling hurt. _What did you think? _She thinks to herself, _That he loves you?_

"I love you."

Oh.


	29. Time

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Time_

* * *

><p>Both fall silent as she leans in, suddenly so close he can feel her long, blonde lashes tickling his face.<p>

He brushes away a stray piece of hair from her face. Her eyes flutter closed.

Their lips finally touch, and for a moment, time stops.


	30. Cooking

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Cooking_

* * *

><p>"Let's cook pasta!"<p>

"... It's 1:30 in the morning."

"So?"


	31. Denta Treats

_Prompt by Blondetothebrain: Denta- treats_

* * *

><p><em>"Specially formulated to be irresistible and their unique texture helps promote good oral health by removing tartar and plaque during the dog's chewing action. Just like brushing their teeth! And because these treats are preferred 2 to 1 over the leading dental chew, dogs actually enjoy getting their teeth cleaned!"*<em>

The three stare at the television screen in awe. When they had sat down the watch the latest episode of _Bones_, they hadn't expected to find a solution to the ever-prominant Elvis-has-disgusting-breath problem.

Sabrina is the first to react.

"Where's the phone? I don't care if these things cost a $100 a piece, we're getting some!"

* * *

><p><em>* Taken from description on Walgreens website<em>


	32. Christmas Security

_Prompt from Blondetothebrain: Christmas Security_

* * *

><p>"Now, be safe <em>lieblings<em>. There are bad, _bad _people out there! Especially this time of year!"

"What's so special 'bout this time of year?"

"Many more people target children during Christmas! Did you know the kidnapping rate goes up 40% every December? Why, with all that fuss, they should really get some extra Christmas Security!"

"Christmas Security? I think you've lost it, Old Lady."


	33. Mousse

_Prompt from Blondetothebrain: Mousse _

* * *

><p>"... Potato flavored mousse? This is the strangest thing you've made yet, Granny..."<p> 


	34. Princess Puck

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Princess Puck_

* * *

><p>"It's... it's... <em>Princess Puck!<em>"

Basil (and every other Grimm in the room) giggles and points to Puck. Everyone was laughing, except for a certain fairy boy, who's next statement came out in a strangled whisper.

_"Who told him my name was Princess Puck?"_


	35. Flying Monkeys

_Prompt from Ivorywing1029: Flying Monkeys_

* * *

><p>"Omigosh connection! You know that Science teacher we have? The crazy one with the laugh? She could <em>totally <em>pass off as the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Sabrina looked up, surprised. Red wasn't usually the one to let random mind babble fall out of her mouth- that was Daphne's job. Heck, Red wasn't usually one to talk, let alone give random statements.

"OMG _yes!_ And then Jack and Timmy would be the flying monkeys!"

Daphne and Red squealed together as they ran off, babbling on about Dorothy and monkeys. Sabrina smiled to herself, turning back to homework assigned by her own "crazy Science teacher".

_Someone has been spending _way _too much time with my sister..._


	36. Spongebob Squarepants

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Spongebob Squarepants_

* * *

><p><em>"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" <em>

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Sabrina raises an eyebrow at her Granny's enthusiastic response, fighting back laughter. Her _grandmother, _a Spongebob Squarepants fan?

Well, now there were two of them.


	37. Cheerleading

_Prompt by LoveNeverLasts- Puckbrina4Life: Cheerleading_

* * *

><p><em>"No way."<em>

Daphne's shocked words brought her the attention of the rest of the Grimm family, who quickly crowed around the computer screen Daphne was gaping at. On the screen was the Ferryport Landing High School Cheerleading Roster, listing the year's team in bright, yellow letters.

The rest of the group gasped as they read off the last name on the list.

_Sabrina Grimm_


	38. Peter Pan

_Prompt by twilightfunatic: Peter Pan_

_(And yes, I know Puck willingly reading is terribly OOC. Don't kill me.)_

* * *

><p>"Puck! Read me a story!"<p>

"Alright, Basil. Which one?"

"Peter Pa-"

"DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME!"


	39. My Little Pony

_Prompt from LoveNeverLasts- Puckbrina4Life: My Little Pony_

* * *

><p>"You bought him <em>My Little Pony <em>toys? You are aware it's a _he, _correct?"

"Of course! He's _my _nephew! And My Little Pony can be boy-friendly too! Don't be so racist!"

"_Sexist. _Not racist."


	40. Epic Fail

_Prompt from Oh well this name was taken: Epic Fail_

* * *

><p>"You tried to tell a girl you liked her by threatening to drown her? What a fail."<p>

"Not just any fail, Mustardseed. And _Epic _Fail."


	41. Quack

_Prompt by fluffy: quack_

* * *

><p><em>"Quack!"<em>

"Whasgoinon?"

_"Quack!"_

"What...?"

_"Quak!"_

"... It's like, three in the morning. Not an appropriate time for animal nosies, Basil."

_"Quack!"_


	42. Killer Mouse

_Prompt by Scarlet Wolf: Killer Mouse_

* * *

><p>"It wasn't me!"<p>

"Then who was it, Puck?"

"... That mouse! Yes, that one, over there! He's evil. Pure evil!"

"You mean to tell me that a _mouse_ killed my goldfish?"

"Yup... a killer mouse!"


	43. Fireworks

_Prompt by twilightfunatic: Fireworks_

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you can make with Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, and Neon?"<p>

He studied her, really seeing her for the first time, _Eyeswidehairaskewmouthagape. _And couldn't help what he did next:

The kiss was slow at first, unsure and scared. But it slowly grew power, getting deeper and more hungry as they slowly found a common ground.

When they finally broke apart, she was bright red, and he was smirking.

"Fireworks."


	44. Coffee

_Prompt by __cheshirecatinsanity__: coffee_

* * *

><p>"I hate coffee. Always have, always will."<p>

"Oh, we'll have to change that..."


	45. Dinner

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Dinner_

* * *

><p>"What's for dinner?"<p>

"Puck. We _just_ had lunch."


	46. Day Dreams

_Prompt from The Dreamer (THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW, BY THE WAY!)- Day Dreams_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he just likes to sit and daydream.<p>

He daydreams about everything: His kingdom, his life now, his past, flying elephants...

But mostly, he finds himself daydreaming about her:_ her eyes, her hair, her attitude, _and that's how he realizes he loves her.


	47. Music

_Prompt from The Dreamer - Music_

* * *

><p>Often times after Red's been trying <em>far to hard <em>to find herself again, she tosses herself down on her bed and listens to music.

She's finding herself, then losing it all over again in the music.


	48. Take Away Food

_Prompt from The Dreamer - Take-Away Food_

* * *

><p>"I'm don't feel like cooking tonight. Let's get Chinese."<p>

The kids all share a shocked look as it's confirmed that, indeed, Granny is going crazy.


	49. My Hero

_Prompt from The Dreamer - My Hero_

* * *

><p>When she's asked who her hero is, most people expect her to say her Grandmother, or maybe one of her parents. They never expect her to answer, "My little sister."<p> 


	50. Parrot

_Prompt from America's Ham: Parrot_

* * *

><p><em>*Squack*<em> "Puck's annoying," _*Squack*_

Several snickers around the room as the Grimm children looked up at the new parrot. Puck pouted.

_*Squack* _"He's kind of cute, though." _*Squack*_

Now both Sabrina and Puck were bright red, as the rest of the children laughed harder.


	51. Chocolate Mermaids

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Chocolate Mermaids_

* * *

><p><em>Do such things exist?<em>

_Do they exist, perhaps only in a child's mind, or a crazy man's eyes? _

_That, is the question._

"Daphne, please don't tell me this entire essay is about chocolate mermaids."


	52. Paintball

_Prompt from LoveNeverLasts- Puckbrina4Life: Paintball_

_*Goes with Chapter Seven*_

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here, about to get attacked, and I guess this would be a good time to tell you, I love you too. I really love you, actually. I'd die if anything happened to you..."<p>

"_Sabrina, this is a game of paintball."_


	53. Embarrassing

_Prompt from xXChlerekXx: Embarrassing_

* * *

><p>"You're embarrassing!"<p>

"_You're _embarrassing!"

"Whatever!"

"Ugh!"

As the two stomped away from the dinner table, Daphne reassured her startled friend, "Don't worry. They do this once a day, at the least."


	54. Books

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Books_

* * *

><p>"I <em>hate <em>books!"

"Then explain why you're reading one."


	55. Sushi

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Sushi_

* * *

><p>"You've never had sushi?"<p>

"...No,"

"Well, we'll have to fix that... Waiter!"


	56. Paint My Shadow

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Paint my Shadow_

* * *

><p>"... And of all the things he could say, do you know what he says? 'Ouch'. That's it. Just 'ouch'! I mean, can you get any more stupid? Oh, and of course this entire time Andrea's just standing there, acting clueless. Like, really? Can these people get any more-"<p>

"Stand still! I'm trying to paint your shadow!"

"Are you even listening?"


	57. Snacks

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Snacks_

* * *

><p>Potato chips, pretzels, Cheetos, Pop Tarts, Cheez-It's, Oreos... Every junk food you could imagine was on Puck's plate, piled high with everything from the normal food Sabrina had bought to the odd food Granny cooks.<p>

Sabrina frowned and grabbed an apple from the fridge.


	58. Dress

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Dresses_

_*As a side note to RockstarGurl444: I already used a highly similar prompt in Chapter 37 :)*_

* * *

><p>And there she was.<p>

Her hair was up in a complicated bun, with lose blonde curls cascading down her back. She was holding the bouquet in shaking hands, beaming as she paced down the aisle. A blue heel peaked out from beneath her dress.

_Her dress._ Or, not her dress at all, but her Mother's.

Veronica couldn't be more proud.


	59. Text Messages

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Text Messages_

* * *

><p>"A guy better never ask me out through a text. I don't care if it's the love of my life, if you don't do it in person, the answer is no."<p>

_Dang it. _Puck quickly clicks cancel, sighing in relief that he heard that.

He guesses he has to do it in person now.

Dang.


	60. Shampoo

_Prompt from Pandalover: Shampoo_

* * *

><p>Humming under her breath, Sabrina reached for the shampoo to lather in her hair. Opening the cap with a <em>pop<em>, she squirted a bit into her hand before bringing her hand up to her eyes to inspect the shampoo. Deciding it was safe, she brought her hand up to her head and began scrubbing it in.

You can't be too careful, after all.


	61. Soup

_Prompt from IvoryWing1029: Can you pay me in soup?_

* * *

><p><em>"Pay me in soup!"<em>

Several diners looked up as the tall, African-American man burst into the restaurant. "You think that paying me in money will do any good? No! _Pay me in soup!_"

As the poor waitress tried to talk to the man, Sabrina and the rest of the Grimm family returned to their brunch, sighing.

_So much for a peaceful family meal._


	62. Wolf

_Prompt from Lady Luck 2.0: Wolf_

* * *

><p>"If fairy tale creatures exist, why wouldn't werewolves?"<p>

Sabrina rolled her eyes as the girl continued on.

Leave it to Daphne to be obsessed with Twilight.


	63. Sunglasses

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Sunglasses_

* * *

><p>"Let's go in here!"<p>

Sabrina and Puck quickly followed the younger Grimm as she ran into the big Sunglasses Hut that had just opened. By the time they got there, Daphne had already tried on several, and had a large amount in her hand.

For the next hour, the three forgot about the rest of the world as they tried on every pair of sunglasses in the shop.


	64. Lip Gloss

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Lip Gloss_

* * *

><p>He hardly hears the door slam as he falls back on his trampoline. Sighing, he closed his eyes and replayed the kiss in his head, again and again. He smirked.<p>

Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries.


	65. Puppies

_Prompt from Pandalover: Puppies_

* * *

><p>"Can we keep them?"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"B-but, they have no other home. They'll end up on the street, left to fend for themselves. And they're only just _puppies_! They'll die alone, and cold, and-and-"

"Fine!"


	66. Goodbye

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Goodbye_

* * *

><p>"You know... the thing with Jake and Briar... It kinda makes you think, y'know? About... important people. I-I'm just afraid."<p>

"Of what?"

"S-saying goodbye. To people I l-love"

"I'll never say goodbye to you."


	67. Towel

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Towel_

* * *

><p>Rubbing the water out of her hair with a towel, she flipped her head up to look in the mirror... Only to see green hair.<p>

"PUCK!"


	68. Wasp

_Prompt from Purplepanda64: Wasp_

* * *

><p>"The Trickster King, the evil villain, the King of Faire, cries when he gets stung by a wasp."<p>

"Shut up! ... It hurt."


	69. Halabaloo

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Halabaloo_

* * *

><p>"Halabaloo!"<p>

"What?"

"Halabaloo!"

"Wh-what are you say-"

"Halabaloo!"

"..."


	70. Japanese Blood Theory

_Prompt from HunterofLight123 (Sorry for the wait): Japanese Blood Theory_

* * *

><p>"Can we all go and get our blood drawn?"<p>

For a moment the Grimm family simply stared at the youngest member. Puck was the first to react

"What kind of sick vampiric request is that?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "It's for this thing called the Japanese Blood Theory, where your blood type determines your personality."

Relda nodded. "Seems interesting, _liebling_. We should all go get check ups, anyway. I'll schedule a doctor's appointment..."


	71. Nail Polish

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Nail Polish_

* * *

><p>"Ew! What is that horrific smell?"<p>

Sabrina and Daphne looked up at Puck and glared.

"It's nail polish. Now get out!" Daphne threw a pillow at his head for good measure.

"Why?"

"Because," Sabrina yelled at him, "We're having girl time."


	72. Ice Cream Cake

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123 (I'm combining two of yours, I hope you don't mind): Ice Cream Cake_

* * *

><p>"Um, so, about that cake..."<p>

"What about it?"

"Well... I wasn't actually aware it was an ice cream cake..."

"Meaning?"

"It... kinda melted."


	73. Roses

_Prompt from Goffygoober: Roses_

* * *

><p>"Noses are red, violets are blue, I think you're pretty... and funny too!"<p>

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 'roses', not 'noses'."


	74. Remote Control

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME (I never got it...): Remote Control_

* * *

><p>"Gimme the remote! I wanna watch Glee!"<p>

"Glee can wait. The game's on!"

"But I wanted to watch Project Runway!"

"..."

"..."

"Sabrina, since when do you like Project Runway?"


	75. Jungle Book

_Prompt from LyricLingo (I already did Peter Pan back in Chapter 37): Jungle Book_

* * *

><p>"Okay... favorite story of all time?"<p>

"Jungle Book."

Confused, Sabrina pushed herself up from the coach to face the two girls.

"... Both of you?"

"Yup."

"... Okay..."


	76. Money

_Prompt from America's Ham: Money_

* * *

><p><em>"It's not about the money, money, money... We don't need your money, money, money... We just wanna make the world dance... Forget about the price-"<em>

"SHUT UP!"


	77. Night Sky

_Prompt from The Dreamer (Texting/Messaging was done back in chapter 60): Night Sky_

* * *

><p>"Look at all the stars!"<p>

They're lying on their backs in the backyard, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck. It had been silent until Daphne's outburst.

Sabrina smiled. _I might miss the city, _She thought, _but I love the night sky here._


	78. Forest

_Prompt from The Dreamer: Forest_

* * *

><p>If you wander far enough into Puck's forest, you'll find it eventually gives way to a city, and empty city with everything you could dream of. Parks, skyscrapers, taxis, it was all there.<p>

All that was missing was the people.


	79. Midnight Snack

_Prompt from The Dreamer: Midnight Snack_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"... Eating..."

"It's two in the morning."


	80. Harry Potter

_Prompt from The Dreamer: Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"The premier of Harry Potter comes out in <em>two days!<em> Aren't you guys excited?"

"We would be, Daphne... But there's no movie theater in town."


	81. Love Birds

_Prompt from Pandalover: Love Birds_

* * *

><p>"Daphne. GET OUT!"<p>

"Okay, okay. Granny just wanted to let you two love birds know dinner's ready."

"OUT!"


	82. Locker

_Prompt from Pussycat101: Locker_

* * *

><p>It was the much-antcipated first day of school at Ferryport Landing Middle School, and everyone knows that the most important part of the day (other than lunch and homeroom) was when you find out weather you got a top or bottom locker.<p>

Locker assignments came with the locker number and the determination on if you have a top or bottom (added when students would rush out of class to see which one they got).

That day, in Daphne's class, shouts of joy and shame flooded the room as the teacher handed out the papers:

"YES I GOTTA TOP LOCKER!"

"... dang. Bottom again."

"Ew, mine's next to _Luara Cryp_."

... And one very strange but legitimate shout of:

"What the heck's a 'middle locker'?"


	83. Smirk

_Prompt from Morgan Grimm: Smirk/Prank_

* * *

><p>Smirking, Sabrina watched as the tub of glue fell on Puck's head.<p>

He wasn't the only prankster around here...


	84. Exclamation

_Prompt from LoveNeverLasts- Puckbrina4Life (It's fine! Thanks for reviewing!)- !_

* * *

><p>"Daphne, you only add one exclamation point after sentences. It's not proper grammar for you to add any more."<p>

"But... what about to show extreme excitement?"

"Only one."

"To show joy?"

"One."

"Fear?"

"One."

"Happiness?"

"One."

_"Fine..."_


	85. Wand

_Prompt from RockstarGurl4444: Wands_

* * *

><p>"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo<p>

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"

"You guys know that's not how it happened, right?"

Daphne and Red broke their stare at the T.V. and glared at Sabrina.

"But the Fairy Godmother did use the magic wand, right?"

"Sure..."


	86. Trial

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Casey Anthony Trial_

* * *

><p>"This is total crap! I can't believe she was found 'not guilty'! I mean, of all the things to find guilty-"<p>

"Well, technically, she was charged for lying to an official..."

"Whatever!"


	87. Coconut

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Coconut_

* * *

><p>"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!"<p>

_"What?"_


	88. Sprite

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Sprite_

* * *

><p>"Coke or Pepsi?"<p>

"Niether. I'm more of a Sprite guy..."

"EW!"

"You don't like Sprite?"

"It's like, the grossest drink ever!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SPRITE!"

"COKE!"

"SPRITE!"

"COKE!"

Daphne sighed and shook her head as she passed the two. Just another typical day at the Grimm house...


	89. Anime

_Prompt from animedazed (Do you know about deviantART? It's like FanFiction for artists): Anime_

* * *

><p>"POWER PUFF GIRLS ANIME? I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD THESE!"<p>

"Oh, dear..."


	90. Puberty

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Puberty_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, just to annoy him, Puck would pretend to forget what puberty was and ask Henry about it.<p>

The look on the man's face was always priceless.


	91. Blade

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Blade_

* * *

><p>The blades swung from her hands as she pranced around the room, slashing and twirling.<p>

"Wow," Puck muttered, staring at the blonde girl. "I never knew you could do sai swords..."


	92. Geeks

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Geeks_

* * *

><p>"Do you really?"<p>

"What?"

"Love geeks?"

"What? Oh, my shirt? No, not really..."

"Well, then, why do you have that shirt?"


	93. No & Why

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: No and Why_

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't think putting random things in the microwave and seeing what will happen will go over well with Granny..."


	94. Belly Dancer

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Belly Dancer_

* * *

><p>"When I grow up, I wanna be a belly dancer!"<p>

"... Daphne, that has nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to do with English class. Stay on topic."


	95. Wrong Marriage

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Wrong Marriage_

* * *

><p>"Puck, I was wrong... wrong about everything. Wrong about Chaz, wrong about caring, wrong about <em>you.<em>" She was curled in the center of the room, her mascara smudged and dripping onto the perfectly white wedding gown. He was holding her, stroking her hair and rocking them both back and forth. "And now... I'm about to get married to the wrong guy in _two hours_ and I know I'm wrong and I shouldn't even be here, but... Ugh! What am I gonna do?"

"Elope with me."


	96. First Child

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: First Child_

_*Goes along with Chapter 21: Death*_

* * *

><p>She stands, alone and quiet, as the percussion begins. As they say their last words, as they burry him into the ground, as various people (and Everafters) come up and hug her.<p>

She stands alone and quiet as the rest of the world moves on.

Dead. Their first child is _dead. _

_And there's nothing they can do about it._


	97. Toliet

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Toliet_

* * *

><p>"PUCK! THE TOLIET MAN IS BACK!"<p> 


	98. Bikes

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Cycling/Bikes_

* * *

><p>"Let's go bike riding!"<p>

"Daphne... None of us have bikes..."


	99. Monkeys

_Prompt from Pandalover: Monkeys_

* * *

><p>"I wanna go to the zoo!"<p>

"No. I hate monkeys."

"How could you hate monkeys?"


	100. One Hundred

_Oh, my gosh, it's the 100th chapter. D:_

_Prompt from myself (It didn't feel right to just give it to a random review/prompt, sorry Pandalover!): One Hundred_

* * *

><p>"Ninety-nine... one hundred!"<p>

Daphne peeked out from behind the tree, glancing around the backyard for the others. Hearing a giggle to her left, she jumped behind the porch and caught Red. Together they found Puck in a tree, Sabrina behind the swings, and Basil ducked behind the pool.

Flopping down on the grass, the five Grimm kids laughed and chattered mindlessly as they stared up at the sky. For once there's no war, no fights, no mysteries to be solved. For once, there's just five carefree kids, laying in the backyard doing absolutely nothing and yet feeling everything at the same time.

_They say life isn't perfect, _Daphne thinks, _And if they're right, then this is as close to perfect as it gets._


	101. Valentine's Day

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123 {By the way, the above rule doesn't apply to the three prompts you just submitted. You've been grandfathered :)}: Valentines Day_

* * *

><p>"Be my valentine?"<p>

Giggling, she grabbed the paper heart and whispered, "Yes."

Young love is the strongest...


	102. Mistake

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Mistake_

* * *

><p>"I... can't forgive you."<p>

"Daphne! It was a mistake! I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Get drunk and make out with a random girl? Try to make a move on my _sister?_"

"I-I-"

"My sister, John. Did you honestly think you'd get away with flirting with my sister?"

"I'm really, really sorry. Please, just give me another chance-"

"No. We're over. I'm sorry."


	103. 24

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: 24_

* * *

><p>"HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY!"<p>

"... It's my 23rd."


	104. Prince

_Prompt from Pandalover: Prince_

* * *

><p>"Some day, my prince will come!"<p>

"... Um, Daph, no offense, but quoting _Snow White_ in the middle of a town that's densely populated with Everafters, including the 'Prince' himself, probably isn't a good idea..."

"Fine! Mood killer!"


	105. Pillow

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Pillows_

* * *

><p>"Hey Daphne, do you have... Why are there feathers everywhere?"<p>

"We had a pillow fight!"

"...Joy."


	106. Outcast

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Outcast_

* * *

><p>"Gosh, don't you get it, guys? We're not the cool kids. We're the outcasts, the rejects, the ones no one likes! And none of you care?"<p>

"... No."


	107. Bunny

_Prompt from ScarletWolf: Bunny_

* * *

><p>"Let's get a bunny!"<p>

"Um... no."

"Why not? Daphne, I though at least you would be with me! Bunnies!"

"Well Red, we had an, ah, _interesting_ run-in with bunnies a while back..."


	108. Heaven

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Heaven_

* * *

><p>"Did it hurt?"<p>

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

"..."

"'Cause, y'know... you're like an angel."

"Stop being so sappy, Fairy Boy."

"You know you love it..."


	109. Moments

_Prompt from IvoryWing1029 (I though you were changing your screen name...): Moments_

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, the best parts of life are not full memories. Sometimes, they are just moments, scraps of time and pieces of your life that you never want to forget and wouldn't trade for the world. Each person has some. These are ours!"<p>

"... _What?_"


	110. Strawberries

_Prompt from twilightfunatic: Strawberries_

* * *

><p>"Blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, strawberries..."<p>

"BANANAS!"

"..."


	111. Balloons

_Prompt from Ivorywing1029: Balloons_

* * *

><p>"I have balloons for a Miss. Relda Grimm?"<p>

"I didn't order balloons..."


	112. Beach

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Beach_

* * *

><p>"Let's go to the beach!"<p>

"Sorry. I'm allergic to... sand..."


	113. Barbara Stresisand

_Prompt from Sharon: Barbara Streisand_

* * *

><p>"GO BARBARA STREISAND! WHOO!"<p>

"... _What?_"


	114. Vibrate

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Vibrate_

_*Hey, just wanted to let you guys know I'm changing my screen name. When you see CatchingStars, that's me.*_

* * *

><p><em>Too much homework... <em>Red groaned and laid her head down on her desk.

In that moment, her phone vibrated.

_Meet me outside in 10._

Grinning, Red dropped her pencil to the ground and started getting dressed.

Homework, schomework. She had a date to get ready for.


	115. Birthday

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Birthday_

_*Hey, so remember when I told you I was changing my screen name to CatchingStars? I lied. It's oOStarryEyedOo now... Sorry for any confusion*_

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"<p>

"Daphne, your birthday's tomorrow..."


	116. South Park

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: South Park_

* * *

><p>"South Park? Ew."<p>

"I can't believe you don't like South Park! It's like, the best show ever!"

"It's _so _not! I can name so many shows that are ten times better!"

"Whatever. You're just jealous of all my South Park knowledge!"


	117. Twin Sisters

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Twin Sisters_

* * *

><p>"I wish I had a twin..."<p>

Sabrina quirked her eyebrow at her sister's statement. "Why? Then you'd have to share _everything._"

Daphne frowned, thinking over Sabrina's words. "Well, I guess that's true. But... If I had a twin we could say everything in sync!"


	118. Jamaica

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Jamaica_

* * *

><p>"Let's go to Jamacia!"<p>

"It's four in the morning."


	119. Phantom of the Opera

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Phantom of the Opera_

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Phantom of the Opera?"<p>

"... No."

"Nor have I. But you should see it, it's really good!"

"..."


	120. Reincarnation

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Reincarnation_

* * *

><p>"When I die, I hope to be reincarnated into a eagle. Why and eagle? Eagles are strong. They are fierce and powerful and know what they're doing. They're wise, yet they know there's still so much to learn in this world... Really, and eagle is everything I'm not."<p>

"Wow. I was just gonna say I wanted to be a butterfly 'cause they're pretty, but..."


	121. Zooey Deschanel

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Zooey Deschanel_

* * *

><p>"Do you like Emily or Zooey Deschanel better?"<p>

"I'm sorry, who?"

"...You're kidding me."


	122. AngelDevil

_Prompt from PandaLover: Angel/Devil_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sabrina, you're an angel! An absolute angel!"<p>

"Really? I'd say she's more like the devil..."

Sabrina glared at Puck. Puck smirked.


	123. Storm Chaser

_Prompt from soon2Bactress: Storm Chasers: Reed Timmer_

* * *

><p>"When I grow up, I wanna be just like Reed Timmer!"<p>

"Who?"

"Reed Timmer!"

"... I have no idea who that is."


	124. Hm

_Prompt from __HermioneGrangerisME: Hm_

_*As a side note to twilightfunatic: I already did iPod back in chapter 23*_

* * *

><p>"Daphne!"<p>

Mrs. Burscotti frowned at the young brunette, who had been caught yet again talking in class. "Do you have the answer to this problem?"

"Hm, no. Guess I'd better do it, huh? Well, here I am, doing this nice little word problem... Oh, I see you used the name River. That's a pretty name... Say, Mary, don't you have a cousin named River?"

Mrs. Burscotti sighed, turning back to the board. There was no hope...


	125. Carpet

_Prompt from KrissM3: Carpet_

* * *

><p>"Come with me in a ride on my magic carpet!"<p>

"Puck that's just the carpet from the living room... And it's a rug, not a carpet."


	126. Teddy Bear

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Teddy Bear_

* * *

><p>He takes her to Build-A-Bear workshop for their first date.<p>

Out loud, she's jokes with him about how immature the date with him is, giggling when she hears the idea and rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the lady manning the stuffing machine.

But Sabrina smiles to herself as she stands next to Puck and registers their bears.

_I couldn't think of a more perfect first date._

(The name their bears Teddy and Barry, just like every other kid on the planet.)


	127. Puckbrina

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Puckbrina_

* * *

><p>"I need a status report on Puckbrina..."<p>

Daphne tried to be discrete about it to Red, but Sabrina overheard anyway.

"Puck_what?_"

Daphne giggled nervously... trying to focus on anything but Sabrina. "Um... our couple name for Puck and-"

"Christina Aguilera! Yup... that's right... Christina... and Puck... is Puckbrina."

Sabrina smirked at Red's attempt then turned back to her homework.

"Sure... I don't suppose you know where the random 'b' comes from?"


	128. Letters

_Prompt from LetterstoLondon: Letters_

_*Oh, and yes, the kid in this child is the same one from Chapters 21 and 95*_

* * *

><p>"Can you pick up some stamps? I need to send out some letters."<p>

Their oldest child glances up from the TV at Puck and Sabrina. "What are letters?"


	129. Book 8

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Book 8_

* * *

><p>"Do you have the eighth book in that series?"<p>

Daphne glance up from the computer. "Which one?"

"You know, the one with the girls who move to the town and find out they've been living amongst mythical creatures, they meet that fairy, save the Grandma- Wait a second..."


	130. Angel Babies

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Angel Babies_

* * *

><p>"I see... Angel Babies."<p>

"That's disturbing."


	131. Klutz

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Klutz_

* * *

><p>"Let's order some more gimp from Klutz!"<p>

"You haven't even used up all the gimp you have."


	132. Penguins

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Penguins_

* * *

><p>"Let's watch some Penguins of Madagascar."<p>

"Ick, you like that show?"

"How can you _not _like Penguins of Madagascar?"

"They're creepy!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Daphne rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote out of Puck's hands, glaring at both him and Sabrina.

"Quiet! Both of you, we're watching Glee."


	133. Urgla

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Urgla_

* * *

><p>"Man, Urgla gives the best massages..."<p>

"Daphne, that has _nothing, _I repeat, _nothing_ to do with English. At all."


	134. Sheds

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Sheds_

* * *

><p>"Sheds are really good hiding places!"<p>

"I don't suppose you know this from experience..."


	135. Weirdo

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Weirdo_

* * *

><p>"He keeps chimps in his room? What a wierdo..."<p> 


	136. Cupid's Arrow

_Prompt from Pandalover: Cupid's Arrow_

* * *

><p><em>"What are you watching?"<em>

"Cupid killing people."

"... Why?"

"When I looked up Cupid's Arrow on YouTube, this was all that came up..."

"..."


	137. Monsters

_Prompt from reading247forever: Monsters_

* * *

><p>"What can we do this weekend?"<p>

"Well, we can go to that play... The one about monsters?"

"Oh, that? I hear they sing a song about lettuce."

"Um... creepy. Let's not go, then."

"But we can still go on a date, right?"


	138. Old People

_Prompt from : Old People_

_*Hey, for those of you who wanted to see continuation of Chapters 21 and 95, check out my new story, Traces*_

* * *

><p>"Old people are cute!"<p>

"Glad you think so, _liebling_..."


	139. Barney Stinson

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Barney Stinson_

* * *

><p>"You know Puck, you kind of remind me of Barney Stinson."<p>

"I don't know weather that's a compliment or a insult..."


	140. Curtains

_Prompt from LetterstoLondon: Curtains_

* * *

><p>"Can you make skirts out of curtains?"<p>

"Daphne, she's Snow White, not Maria Von Trapp..."


	141. Bread Crumbs

_Prompt from America's Ham: Bread Crumbs_

* * *

><p>"... So he tossed down bread crumbs to mark their trail-"<p>

"Um, I think it was rocks."

"No, then how could the squirrel eat them?"

"In my version- a.k.a. the _correct _version, their Dad came and took all the rocks."

"That's not logical! If the Dad collected the rocks, eventually he would meet up with Hansel and Gretel!"

"Well, a squirrel coming and eating all the bread doesn't make much sense either!"

"Does to! Squirrels get hungry, they're stray ani-"

"Um, guys, hate to break this up, but I hope you're aware that we live in _Ferryport Landing_. Where the real Hansel and Gretel lives? Why don't you just ask them?"

"..."


	142. Suit Up

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Suit Up_

* * *

><p>"Suit up! It's a black tie restaurant!"<p>

"... Did she seriously just use a _How I Met Your Mother _reference?"


	143. Goblin King

_Prompt from Emma Lee: Goblin King_

* * *

><p>"Let's watch <em>Labyrinth<em>!"

"Ew, no!"

"Why not? The Goblin King scare you?"

"Um, maybe..."


	144. Eeyore

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Eeyore_

* * *

><p>"Aw, I love Eeyore! I think it's so cute how he's all depressed!"<p>

"Daphne. This. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. Anything. Understood?"


	145. Kissing

_Prompt from Pandalover (I know it's creepy. Guess who has to sing about it in real life? :P): Kissing_

* * *

><p>"SABRINA AND PUCK, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"<p>

"... It's three in the morning. Do you hear me? Three."

"Hey, you rhymed!"

"..."


	146. Hiding

_Prompt from KrissM3: Hiding_

* * *

><p>"Wanna play hide-and-go-seek?"<p>

"Daph. We're in our late twenties."

"So your answer here is..."

"HECK YES!"


	147. Rooster

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Rooster_

* * *

><p>"Instead of an alarm clock, let's get a rooster!"<p>

The whole Grimm family turned to look at Daphne, the all burst out with the same answer, "NO!"


	148. Sick

_Prompt from MutualWierdness: Sick_

* * *

><p>"I'm not sick! I swe-"<p>

Sabrina sneezed, cutting off her rant. Puck smirked beside her.

"Don't worry, Grimm. We can always reschedule the date..."


	149. Divorce

_Prompt from Poison Ivie: Divorce_

* * *

><p>"We're... getting a divorce."<p>

Daphne blinked. Sabrina choked on her water. Relda gasped. This among various other reactions were passed around the table after Henry and Veronica broke the news.

Daphne was the first to speak, "But... just yesterday you said you loved each other."

Veronica smiled sadly, taking Daphne's hand.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough..."


	150. Randomness

_Prompt from Radomness156: Randomness_

* * *

><p>"Blueberry pie! Elephants! Car horns!"<p>

"... What?"

"It's randomness time!"

"Great."


	151. Elmo

_Prompt from kpbumblebee123: Elmo_

_*First, whoo! 300 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Second, I'm leaving today for Portland, Oregon (Since I live on the east coast, this means a 5+ hours on a plane. :P), so this is the last time I'll be posting for a little while...*_

* * *

><p>"Ba-da-ba-da, ba-da-ba-da, Elmo's World!"<p>

"You realize you're singing the lyrics to a children's show, correct?"

"So?"

"Puck, we're in Math class..."


	152. The Last Airbender

_Prompt from limegreenwordmachine: The Last Airbender_

_*Hey, for any of you Percy Jackson fans, you should go check out The Camcorder by LettersToLondon. It's the same style, but for PJO. It's awesome!*_

* * *

><p>"... What are you watching?"<p>

"Avatar!"

"I thought that was a movie."

"No, not the movie! The TV show!"

"Hm. Never heard of it."

"Never heard of it! It's only the best show ever!"

"... Is that a flying buffalo?"


	153. Fat Cat

_Prompt from Pandalover: Fat Cat_

* * *

><p>"Yo, fat cat..."<p>

"Puck?"

"Word."

"Please don't speak 'gangster'. Ever."


	154. Pandas

_Prompt from Pandas: Pandas_

* * *

><p>"Let's see the pandas!"<p>

"We're in a aquarium, not a zoo..."


	155. Kill Me

_Prompt from PuckLovesSabrinaLovesPuck: Kill Me_

* * *

><p>"Let's stop at that hat store on 57th!"<p>

"Kill me. Kill me now..."


	156. That Time of the Month

_Prompt from AdorkableSnowman: That Time of the Month_

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's that time of the month again..."<p>

"What time of the month?"

"... Time to bake cake, Daphne. Time to bake cake..."


	157. Escalator

_Prompt from Cool-Bean82: __Escalator_

* * *

><p>"Daphne! Finally! What took you so long?"<p>

"I spent twenty minutes trying to go up the down escalator..."


	158. Sabrina the Everafter

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Sabrina the Everafter_

_*There's a poll up on my profile about how long this story will be. Please vote. :)*_

* * *

><p>"There's a potion... that can make you can Everafter."<p>

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Jake gave it to me. If you want, you can have it and we can be Everafters... together."

"... Okay. Let's do it."


	159. A

_Prompt from Randomness156: A+_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh!"<p>

Daphne stared at the corrected math test in astonishment. Bethany, the girl sitting beside her, glanced over. "What?"

"I got an A+ on this."

"Nice job."

"... I guessed on all the answers."


	160. Lakes

_Prompt from yorkie999777000 (I wrote a very similar thing to 'The Sisters Grimm by Michael Buckley' in chapter 129): Lakes Are Deadly_

* * *

><p>"We're probably going to stop at Lake Popple on the way, y'know, to let the kids cool off a little and-"<p>

Sabrina was quickly cut off by her sister, on the other end. "No!"

"What?"

"Lakes are deadly."

"... Are you crying?"


	161. Purple

_Prompt from bublez: Purple_

* * *

><p>"So, we looked at houses the other day,"<p>

The two sisters were sitting across from each other in a Olive Garden downtown they had decided to meet up at. Sabrina took a sip of her water and prompted Daphne to continue.

"And?"

"Well, we found one. You'll never guess what color it is."

"What color?"

"Purple!"

"... Only you, Daph. Only you."


	162. Hairy Toenails

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Hairy Toe Nails_

_*I'm baaaack! Portland was awesometastic! Daily shopping sprees and amazing food, my favorite things :D*_

_As a side note, I gagged throughout writing this :P You're talking to the most squeamish girl on Earth here..._

* * *

><p>"Ew, my toenails are looking pretty hairy. Better go cut them..."<p>

Sabrina gagged and pushed her plate back. "I think I've lost my appetite..."


	163. Twilight

_Prompt from purplepanda64: Twilight_

* * *

><p>"The new Twilight movie is out, wanna go see it?"<p>

"Men hate Twilight."

"The explain why you're reading _Breaking Dawn _right now..."


	164. Beast

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf (You don't have to have an account to vote): Beast_

* * *

><p>"That's beast, yo!"<p>

"What did I tell you about trying to speak 'gangsta', Puck?"


	165. The Game

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: The Game_

_*Side note to LetterstoLondon: Did 'Purple' back in chapter 161*_

* * *

><p>"Dang, I just lost The Game!"<p>

"Gee, thanks Puck. You just made the entire room lose it, too..."

* * *

><p><em>I just realized I made all of you lose the game now, too. HAHAHA!<em>

_I guess this means I lost as well..._


	166. Street Lights

_Prompt from America's Ham: Street Lights_

* * *

><p>"Strings of street lights, even stop lights, blink a bright red and green..."<p>

"Daphne, it's July."

"So?"

"You're singing a Christmas song... in July."


	167. Ballet

_Prompt from ANannyMouse: Ballet_

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking... maybe I could do ballet?"<p>

"YOU? BALLET?" Daphne bent over laughing. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

_So much for that dream..._


	168. Ribbon

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Ribbon_

* * *

><p>Carefully, Daphne tied a big bow in her hair, looping the blue ribbon through her ponytail and tugging the ends so they were even.<p>

Grinning, she stood up and studied herself in the mirror.

"You look lovely," Sabrina stood up from where she was sitting peacefully in an armchair, placing a hand on her younger sister's shoulder, staring at them both in the reflection. "All eyes would be on you... if this wasn't my wedding." She laughed and turned around picking up her magazine and resting in the chair again. Daphne smiled, but rolled her eyes internally. She knew it was a lie.

Daphne was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful.

Not like Sabrina.


	169. 20 Year Old Twinky

_Prompt from sabrinagrimmnot loggin: 20-Year-Old Twinky_

* * *

><p><em>"Ew! <em>Why do you have a 20-year-old Twinky?"

"Not the entire Twinky, Daph! Just the wrapper and some crumbs... It was from Puck and I's first date."

A 32-year-old Sabrina smiled, remembering. Daphne forced a smile, trying to look happy for her sister.

She was happy Sabrina and Puck found love, she really was, it was just...

Where was _her _love?


	170. Animal Cookie

_Prompt from Alon: Animal Cookies_

_*Partly inspired by part of a review HermioneGrangerisME left, 'DAPHNE AND MUSTARDSEEEEEEDDD'*_

* * *

><p>Biting the head off the animal cookie violently, Daphne glared at her sister and Puck. She sat at the bay window outlooking the backyard, where the two were being all lovey and cute.<p>

_Dumb Puck. Dumb Sabrina. Dumb wedding. Dumb beauty. Dumb love-_

"Discouraging, isn't it?" Daphne looked up to see Mustardseed already walking away. Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, she got up and ran to catch up.


	171. Fanfiction

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish (Upon your request, I am try to start making them at least 100 words): Fanfiction_

* * *

><p>"Um, guys?"<p>

Daphne sat in front of the computer, mouth agape as she stared at the screen. She heard the rest of the Grimm children getting up to see what she was looking at.

"Fanfiction? Erine writes for that. So what, what's the big deal?"

Daphne scrolled down the list of book categories, stopping at 'S'.

"Siren, Kiera Cass... Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants... no way. Sisters Grimm? Is that...?"

"... Yep."


	172. Food Fight

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Food Fight_

* * *

><p>"Fooooood Fiiiiiiiight!"<p>

"Um, not really. Sabrina just threw a napkin at me..."


	173. Taco

_Prompt from bubblez: Taco_

* * *

><p>"Better hurry up and get in line. It's taco day!"<p>

"Daphne, it's pizza day. Our school doesn't even have tacos..."


	174. Smurf

_Prompt from sabrinagrimm not logged in: Smurf_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Puck... or should I say smurf?"<p>

Sabrina smirked at Puck, who's hair had apparently decided to turn blue overnight.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Grimm?"

"Well, I _may _have driven a certain younger sister of mine and her best Everafter friend to the drugstore so they could buy some hair dye, but-"

Sabrina was quickly cut off by Puck lunging at her, but she was quick, and jumped to the side before backing out of the room.

"Now you know how it feels!"


	175. Jealousy

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish*: Jealousy_

* * *

><p>"Someone's orange with jealousy!"<p>

"... The phrase is 'Green with envy', Daphne... And I'm not jealous of Puck and whatsherfa-"

"Brittany,"

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p><em>*(This is to anyone else who wanted to know the game in 165) It's a game called "The Game", where the only rule is that you can't think about The Game. If you lose The Game (by thinking about it), you have to say, "I just lost The Game." after that, if anyone who heard you doesn't know what it is, you have to explain it to them and they now have to play, too.<em>

_That means you all are now playing The Game. You can thank me later. XD_


	176. Haven

_Prompt from America's Ham: Haven _

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad for Amber... She has such a bad home life, school is actually a haven to her!"<p>

"School is a..." Daphne paused as she skimmed through the dictionary. "A... harbor or port for her?"


	177. Lawn Chair

_Prompt from lyedsandsistersgrimm: Lawn Chairs_

* * *

><p>"Um, Sabrina..."<p>

"What?"

"There's lines all over your back..."

"I know. It's what I get for trying to tan in a lawn chair..."


	178. Loveless Life

_Prompt from yorkie999000777: Loveless Life_

* * *

><p>She wondered sometimes, if she'd ever get a chance for love.<p>

Daphne was always the one angsting about it, but Red knew with her beauty and charm, Daphne would have no problem getting love when she was ready.

(Sometimes Red wishes Daphne would stop complaining so much about this and finally notice how Mustardseed stares at her.)

Sabrina not only had Puck pining over her, but most of the male population as well. Something about her sarcastic wit drew people in, and she wasn't exactly a sore sight either.

(She takes that last part back, because Sabrina was ten times more than that. Sabrina was beautiful, one of the prettiest girls Red had ever met.)

Even Basil had found love, even though he was only sixteen.

(The Grimms have a tendency to fall in love young, Red notes.)

So where is her love?


	179. Abandoned

_Prompt from Scarlet Wolf: Abandoned_

* * *

><p>Her parents abandoned her when she was four.<p>

She tells everyone (including herself) they were there on that fateful day she left for her Grandmother's, but they weren't. They had been long gone at that point, leaving her to fend for herself and hope she wouldn't get eaten by wolves someday.

Eaten by the wolves. And now she lives with one.

How ironic.


	180. Sausage

_Prompt from Glop Grenades: Sausage _

* * *

><p>"I dare you to feed Elvis saus-"<p>

"NO!"


	181. Gravestone

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Grave Headstone (You mean 'Gravestone', right? Right.)_

* * *

><p>She brushes aside some dirt and leaves that covered the gravestone. Hands trembling, she traces over each letter as she slowly reads the engraving.<p>

_August 14th, 2025-May 6th, 2031_

It's now May 6th, 2041, but it still feels like yesterday her baby was taken away from her.


	182. Squirrel

_Prompt from sabrinagrimm: Squirrel_

* * *

><p>"SQUIRREL!"<p>

"Daphne, that's a cat."


	183. Smoothie

_Prompt from GlopGrenades: Smoothies_

* * *

><p>Liza sucked on the straw until there was nothing left, and she was just sucking in air.<p>

"Do you want another smoothie, dear?"

Next to Aunt Sabrina, Uncle Puck elbowed her.

"Don't spoil her!"

"I'm not _spoiling _her! I'm just offering another smoothie! There's lots left!"

Liza giggled and watched her Mommy's siblings argue.


	184. Dotty

_Prompt from Morgan Grimm: Dotty_

* * *

><p>"You're... dotty!"<p>

"I'm _what?_"

"Dotty!"

"... What the- You know what, I'm not even going to ask. Goodnight, Daphne!"

"But it's only 7 o'clock!"


	185. Pillow Pet

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Pillow Pet_

* * *

><p>She was snuggled up on the floor, a monkey pillow pet propping up her head.<p>

Puck grinned and closed the door softly, as not to wake Sabrina and the dozing infant.


	186. Bills Bills Bills

_Prompt from LetterstoLondon: Bills Bills Bills_

* * *

><p>"Do you pay my billllllllllls, do ya pay my telephone billllllllllls, do ya pay my automo-billllllls-"<p>

"Daphne, we can't enjoy the music if you're screaming the song out at the top of your lungs. Shut up and watch the show."


	187. Gir

_Prompt from sabrinagrimm: Gir_

* * *

><p>"What are you watching... And what is that thing?"<p>

"Gir!"

"What?"

"Gir!"

"Don't 'Grr' me, I only want answers!"


	188. Backward Toes and Fluffy Foes

_Prompt from warkadoodle mifflemop: Backward Toes and Fluffy Foes _

* * *

><p>"Of backwards toes, and fluffy foes, do you know who owns my nose?"<p>

"Daphne, I told you to tell Basil a nursery rhyme. Not... whatever that was."


	189. Spaceships

_Prompt from PeterPansgirl: Spaceships_

* * *

><p>"Let's take a spaceship to the moon!"<p>

"Um, no."


	190. To Be or Not To Be

_Prompt from JellyBabes101: To Be or Not To Be_

_Yello.r0se: I did that prompt back in 174_

_*As another side note, I'm closing my poll August 30th, so GO VOTE NOW!*_

* * *

><p>"To be or not to be, that is the question. Wether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, the slings and arrows of... uh..."<p>

"Outrageous fortune. C'mon Sabrina!"

"_Why_ am I doing this?"


	191. SpiesSpying

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish: Spies/Spying_

* * *

><p>Sabrina smiled, leaning back onto her beach towel. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt the touch of a hand on hers.<p>

Glancing upwards, she saw Puck. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes again.

A giggle. A flash of color.

Sabrina sighed.

"You guys can quit spying now, we're not doing any of the 'suspicious activity' you accused us of!"

Puck smirked.


	192. London

_Prompt from PurplePanda64: London_

* * *

><p>"We should take a vacation to London!"<p>

"Puck, half the people in this house, including you, can't even get out of this town, let alone out of the state and country to go to _London. _Try again."


	193. Mine

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Mine, by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>"DO YOU REMEMBER WE WERE SITTING THERE BY THE WATER? YOU PUT YOUR ARM AROUND ME FOR THE FIRST TIME!"<p>

"... It's four in the morning. SHUT UP!"


	194. If I Die Young

_Prompt from Evilosity093: If I Die Young_

**_POLL CLOSES TODAY! GO VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!_**

* * *

><p><em>"If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses-"<em>

"Ugh, stop singing that song. It's depressing."

"How is it depressing?"

"... It's about dying. Doesn't get much more depressing than that."

"True, but in the music video she survives!"


	195. Ten Pounds of Cucumbers

_Prompt from America's Ham: Ten Pounds of Cucumbers_

**_POLL CLOSES TODAY! GO VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!_**

* * *

><p>"We're home!"<p>

Sabrina glanced up from where she had been reading on the couch. A farmer's market had opened up down the street from the Grimm house, and Daphne and Granny had been first in line that morning to look over the fresh produce.

"Did you find anyth- Oh, my gosh!" Sabrina had blinked several times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. In the brown paper bag nestled in Daphne's arms were cucumbers. Tons of them. At _least _ten pounds...

"What exactly do you plan on doing with _ten pounds _of cucumbers?"

Granny frowned, studying the bag. "You know, _liebling_, that's a good question..."


	196. Green Olives

_Prompt from America's Ham: Green Olives_

**_POLL CLOSES TODAY! GO VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!_**

* * *

><p>"Ew!"<p>

"What?"

"The olives here are _green!_"

"... So?"

"_So,_ I hate green olives! I only eat black ones!"

"... There's a difference?"


	197. Narnia

_Prompt from DaughterofApollo120: Narnia_

**_POLL CLOSES TODAY! GO VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!_**

* * *

><p>"Um, Daphne?"<p>

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to Narnia!"

"... It's in a closet, not a bookshelf."

"Darn."


	198. New York

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: New York _

**_POLL CLOSES TODAY! GO VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!_**

* * *

><p>The two of them lay on the roof of the house, staring up at stars and making wishes that'll never come true.<p>

"You know," Sabrina gently breaks the silence as she stares up at the night sky. "If there's one thing I would miss about Ferryport, it'd be the sky. You can't see any stars in New York City."

Puck frowns in the dark, glad she can't his distressed face. "So you're leaving, then?"

Sabrina reaches for his hand and smiles. "I said that hypothetically. Of course I'm not."

He's glad for the dark again, because it's stupid, it really is, to be this happy about her staying. _It's not only her, _he reasons. _I'm glad Daphne and Basil are staying, too._

But despite the fact half of him is yelling at him for being selfish, Puck can't help but be glad she's staying.


	199. Important Announcement!

**For those of you who saw on my profile last night, you can just go ahead and skip this chapter. For the rest of you, I have important news regarding 'Moments'. **

**For the past month or so (possibly longer, I don't quite recall when I put it up), I've had a poll posted on my profile asking the question, "How Long Should 'Moments' Be?", and have been asking the readers of this story to go vote on how many chapters they think this should be.**

**Last night, at about 8:30 Eastern Daylight Time, this poll closed. The winning result was to continue this story until I just stopped getting prompts. However, after much consideration, I've decided instead of this:**

**As of September 1st, 2011, the story 'Moments' will span to 350 chapters.**

**Before you start screaming at me, "BUT THE VOTERS SAID TO MAKE IT UNLIMITED", let me explain. Yes, I know the winner of the poll was to keep it going forever, but I think that'll end up being too overwhelming for readers to see "Chapters- 3,497,343". So, I'll cap this version at 350, which is roughly 150 more to go before...**

**I start Moments- Part Two!**

**... No, it won't be called something as stupid as 'Moments Part Two', but it will pretty much be the same thing, drabble-prompts that'll be given through reviews or PM's (or text conversations, if you're Sharon). I have a few changes in mind, namely the format, and I figured it'd be less overwhelming for every party involved. My plan is to continue working through the up to the 350 mark, then maybe taking a break for a bit before coming back with MP2. Which will also have a better, more thought out title by them. Hopefully.**

**Thanks to all of the people who have been supporting this story from the very beginning, back when 'Moments' didn't even exist and I was working with 'Prompts'. **

**Ah, the good old days...**

**As a side note, for those of you who have been requesting slightly longer chapters, I highly trying 'Prompts', by the ever-fab Lara D. It's basically chapters of this story expanded and more thought out. Check it out.**

_***If any part of this A/N confuses, bothers, or doesn't make sense to you, please PM me your questions or concerns.***_

**Thank you,**

**~S**

**P.S.- I just noticed this'll be the 200th chapter. Hey hey...**


	200. Breakfast Sandwiches

_Prompt form yellow.r0se: Breakfast Sandwiches_

* * *

><p>The young teacher stood in the front of the room, her yellow heels clicking together as she tried to get all the student's attention. "Okay, everybody! Has everyone told me what they're going to be writing their research essays on? Let's see... Puck! I haven't gotten anything from you... Puck?"<p>

The young (or not so young, depending on your view) farie finally glanced up at the teacher after several moments of the woman attempting to get his attention. "Yeah?"

"What's your essay going to be about?"

"Breakfast sandwiches!"

"... Okay, moving on..."


	201. Speakers

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: Speaker_

* * *

><p>It was the after-dinner hour at the Grimm household, when everyone was full and satisfied and the air was full of a content silence.<p>

That is, until Puck turned up the speakers.

_"BABY I LIKE IT, OH YES I LIKE IT!"_

"PUCK TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL COME AND TURN IT OFF FOR YOU... PAINFULLY!"


	202. Scissors

_Prompt from DaughterofApollo120: Scissors_

* * *

><p>"Hey Sabrina what's up- Oh gosh. Ohmigosh! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"<p>

"What?"

"SHE HAS SCISSORS! SHE WILL KILL ME WITH THOSE! AHHH!"

"... "


	203. Tacos on a Stick

_Prompt from America's Ham: Tacos on a Stick_

* * *

><p>"OHMIGOSH I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!"<p>

"... What?"

"TACOS ON A STICK!"

"... Go to sleep, Puck."

"It's the middle of the day."

"Exactly."


	204. KABOOM

_Prompt from Phil Macedonian: KA-BOOM_

* * *

><p>All was silent in the Grimm house. Until...<p>

_"KA-BOOM!"_

Followed by a...

"PUCK I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

And then:

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO EXPLODE IN YOUR FACE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO- _OW!"_

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Daphne Grimm sighed at the noises above her head. "Just another day in the land of the Grimms..."


	205. Crayon

_Prompt from Randomness156: Crayon_

_*Side note to: yellow.r0se- I have already done several prompts similar to the last one you submitted*_

* * *

><p>Several coloring books and packs of crayons lay scattered across the dining room table as Puck and Basil bent over their respective books, coloring.<p>

_I need a dark red... _Puck glanced around the table, searching for the correct color to fill in Snow White's Apple. Spotting one near Basil's hand, he reached for it...

... Only have his hand be slapped away by a much smaller one.

"MINE!" Basil glared at him. Puck sighed.

_He sure has inherited the Grimm temper..._


	206. Spoonful of Sugar

_Prompt form Thirteen Secrets: Spoonful of Sugar_

* * *

><p>"Can we watch a movie?"<p>

"I guess. Let's see, we have _Bambi... Transformers... Mary Poppins-"_

"JUST A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR HELPS THE MEDICINE GO DOWN!"

"... I'm gonna have veto power here and say no."

"Why not?"

"Because if we watch it, we'll have to listen to Daphne scream all the songs at the top of her lungs..."


	207. Captain Puck and Agent Grimm

_Prompt from Three Happy Monkies: Captain Puckcia and Agent Grimm (Do you mean Puck or Puckbrina or legit Puckcia? I'm going to go with Puck, okay? Okay.)_

__HermioneGrangerisME: I did 'Harry Potter' already, but thanks for the prompt!__

* * *

><p>"THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTIN PUCK AND AGENT GRI-"<p>

"What are you two doing?"

"... Nothing."

"Uh huh. Well, it looks like you were dressing up as detectives and playing a crime fighting game."

"Um, I-"

"We-"

"Save it. I won't speak of this again under one condition..."

"What?"

"Next time, I'm totally Officer Daphne."


	208. Man Eating Sheep

_Prompt from America's Ham: Man Eating Sheep_

_musicismylife77: I already did Eeyore._

* * *

><p>"OMG IT'S A MAN EATING SHEEP!"<p>

Startled, Sabrina glanced around the lunch table. There were no man eating sheep, only...

"Erine, Shane eating lamb chops isn't exactly a 'man eating sheep'."

"Well, it technically is..."


	209. Pride and Prejudice

_Prompt from the lovely razzeldazzel1606: Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Sandburg, I believe there's a typo on the summer reading list."<p>

"Really? Where?"

"Right here. It says that all high school students have to read _Pride and Prejudice-"_

"An American classic,"

"_-And Zombies."_

"... With a quirky twist!"

"..."

"... Honestly, Sabrina, do you think anyone would read it otherwise? _Other _than you?"


	210. Stuck Like Glue

_Prompt from A-Mermaids-Tear1398: Stuck Like Glue_

* * *

><p>"Whenever I have a bad day, I go home and watch the <em>Stuck Like Glue <em>music video. Then I'll think, 'My life could be worse. I could be that guy.'"

"... You disturb me."


	211. Sock Monkey

_Prompt from Neveah717: Sock Monkey_

* * *

><p>"OMG! I <em>just <em>noticed! Clift looks like a sock monkey!"

"THAT'S IT, I QUIT!"

* * *

><p><em>Thus endith the 'Daphne-Blurts-Something-Random-In-Class' chronicles...<em>


	212. Toast

_Prompt from Epiphany On Toast: Toast_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!"<p>

"What? What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh, the toast popped out and it scared me."

"...You've _got _to be kidding."


	213. Clue

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish: Clue_

* * *

><p>"Why, this feather is a slightly different color than all the others! It must be a clue! Come along, Watson..."<p>

"Why is Puck talking in a weird accent? And why is he calling Basil 'Watson'?"

"Oh, just ignore it. He's been like this ever since Granny got him that bubble pipe..."


	214. Exploding Marshmallows

_Prompt from America's Ham: Exploding Marshmallows_

* * *

><p>"OMG! I'm so excited I might explode!"<p>

"Yeah, and then we'd have exploding marshmallows, haha."

"... Don't even joke about that. _Ew._"

* * *

><p><em>So I thought this one might need some clarification... Daphne says the first thing, then Puck says the second, because he calls her 'Marshmallow'. I didn't really have a specific character in mind for the last line, so make that whoever you want. So, yeah. Thought I'd clear that up...<em>


	215. Baked Eggs

_Prompt from Youknowme: Baked Eggs_

_HermioneGrangerisME: I already did '!' a while ago..._

* * *

><p>"Let's bake some eggs!"<p>

"... Is that even possible?"

"Um, _yeah. _We had them for breakfast last Wednesday."

"Oh yeah..."


	216. eHarmony

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: eHarmony_

* * *

><p>"Are you filling out an eHarmony account?"<p>

"Yeah. I like making wack-job fake ones. Today I'm making a 67-year-old bisexual from Idaho who owns a potato farm!"

"..."


	217. Sexy Camels

_Prompt from happi bubz: Sexy Camels_

* * *

><p>"I had a dream... about sexy camels..."<p>

"Gee, thanks for sharing."


	218. JCPenny

_*Peeps out from under rock*_

_Hi. I'm back! It's been a while, but I don't want to waste your reading time, so just PM me if you have any questions/concerns about my three-month vanishing act. _

_Prompt from HermioneGrangerisME: JCPenny_

* * *

><p>Sabrina glanced down at the newspaper that was sitting on the coffee table. "Hey, did you hear they're opening up a new JCPenny at the mall?"<p>

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BE A MAXINISTA NOW?"

"... Wrong store, Puck."


	219. Facebook Update

_Prompt from Pussycat101: The New Facebook Update_

* * *

><p>"FACEBOOK IS BROKEN!"<p>

"No it's not, they just changed it."

"... "

"..."

"FACEBOOK IS BROKEN!"


	220. Go Su!

_Prompt from TYSON ARMADA JISAO THE TENTH: Go Su!_

_(I don't know if this is something specific or just random words, but I Googled it and nothing of relevance came up, so...)_

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, who's this random guy in our living room?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, that's Go Su."

"Go who?"

"Go Su. You know... Go Su."

"No, I don't. Why are you letting random strangers live stay in our house?"

"Oh, so you can have a random man live in our toilet, but I can't have Go Su?"


	221. Sandals From Space

_Prompt from happi bubz: Sandals From Space_

* * *

><p>The dinner table was full of chatter, until Daphne walked into the dining room. Then, a stunned silence fell upon the room.<p>

"Daphne... What the heck are those things on your feet?"

"Sandals From Space! Only the hottest trend of the moment!"

"They look like Moon barf."

"You just have no appreciation for fashion!"


	222. Wet Willy

_Prompt from yorkie999777000: Wet Willy_

* * *

><p>"Um, Sabrina?"<p>

Sabrina rolled over in her bed, groaning. "What, Puck?"

"What's a wet willy?"

"You woke me up at 3 am on a Saturday to ask me what a wet willy was?"


	223. Clarinet

_Prompt from Thirteen-Secerets: Clairnet_

* * *

><p>"Hey, why is Daphne pouting around the house?"<p>

Sabrina looked up from where she was doing her homework to Red. "I stole her clarinet. I haven't gotten a night of sleep since she got that thing."

"Daphne plays the clarinet?"

"No. That's the point."


	224. Dodo Birds

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Dodo Bird_

* * *

><p>"Gimme a D! Gimme a O! Gimme a D-O-D-O!"<p>

"What's going on?"

"Daphne's trying out for cheerleading. With a cheer about dodo birds."


	225. Mutant Bird Kids

_Prompt from MaximumRideFangLover97: Mutant Bird Kids_

* * *

><p>"For English class, I'm writing a short story about Mutant Bird Kids!"<p>

"Please. That's almost as bad as writing a story about fairy tale characters coming to life!"


	226. Pillow Fight

_Prompt from Acholic Goldfish: Pillow Fight_

* * *

><p>Silence. Click. Tiptoe. <em>Creak!<em>

Turn around. Silence.

Shuffle. Blink. Squint- _SMACK!_

"PILLOW FIGHT!"


	227. My Sister is Older

_Prompt from Alyss December: My Sister Is Older_

* * *

><p>"And- ugh! Don't even get me <em>started<em> on my older sister. Hmph! That's the only excuse she has these days- _because I'm older!_ Well, I'll tell you something. Sometimes, younger is better! Ever think of that, Sabrina? Huh? Maybe _I'm _the one superior-"

"Daphne-"

"- because I'm so... fun at life! That's right, I have fun! I enjoy things, I don't need to have a _plan _for everything! Sometimes, it's better to just go with things, let life take you where it wants to go-"

"Daphne!"

"- because the best things in life are totally free, and totally unplanned! So _there!_"

"Daphne. I asked you _what time it was_."

"... Oh. Four fifty-three."


	228. Coal and Presents

_Prompt from Thirteen-Secerets: Coal and Presents_

* * *

><p>"Hey, we got a letter from Sabrina and Puck!"<p>

Daphne looked up from her spot on the couch in front of the television. "How's college life?"

Red continued reading from the letter. "It says here that they're both having lots of fun, and... oh, here it Sabrina says thank-you for the present we sent her. And that Puck would like to add that 'All you two are getting next Christmas is coal, you stupidheads'."

Daphne grinned.

"I guess he liked the fairy doll we gave him."


	229. TMNT

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm home from- What are you watching?"<p>

"Dunno, whatever's on TV."

"Why do all those turtles have masks? And swords?"

"I TOLD YOU ALL I DON'T KNOW!"


	230. Carnivorous Gummy Bears

_Prompt from Randomness: Carnivorous Gummy Bears_

* * *

><p>Forks scraped up against plates as the Grimm family ate dinner. It was oddly silent for a moment, before:<p>

"AH! WHAT IS THAT?"

"... It's a bag of gummy bears I got down at the store. I figured we could have some after dinner."

Puck's eyes widened as he stared at the bag at Daphne's side. "I'm sorry... I can't eat those... They'll eat me first." With that, he hurried up from the table and up the stairs.

Sabrina shook her head and began eating again. "I'm not even going to _think _about that one."


	231. Perry the Platypus

_Prompt from Krys and Mel: Perry the Platypus _

* * *

><p>Sabrina sighed and pulled her hair away from her face. The Grimm Kids were in the living room on a hot summers day, playing a game of On Three. It was her turn to call something. "Okay... favorite superhero on three. One.. two.. three!"<p>

"Superman!"

"Spiderman!"

"Wonder Woman!"

"Perry the Platypus!"


	232. Honey

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish: Honey_

* * *

><p><em>Honey produced by other bees and insects has distinctly different properties. Honey bees transform nectar into honey by a process of regurgitation, and store it as a primary food source in-<em>

"Hey Sabrina?" Daphne called to her sister on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"What's _regurgitation_?"

"... Like, when you throw up stuff and then... I dunno, use it for something?"

Daphne looked at Sabrina, then back down at her science textbook.

_"EW!"_


	233. Dragon

_Prompt from Snowdrop543: Dragon (My Dragon G'vin)_

* * *

><p>"I want G'vin!"<p>

Sabrina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course you do, Basil. You _always _sleep with him." She reached out over the crib and gently pulled G'vin- a small stuffed dragon she had given him last year- off the shelf. After handing it to Basil, she kissed him on the head and began to leave the room, turning off the light on the way out.

"Goodnight, Sabrina!" Basil slurred over her name so it sounded more like 'Sobwina', but Sabrina just smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Basil."


	234. Percy Jackson

_Prompt from Energetic Daughter Of Hypnos: Percy Jackson_

* * *

><p>"So I'm reading this great book called Percy Jackson and-"<p>

"Ugh, I hate that book."

_"How?"_

"It's so unrealistic. I mean, _come on! _Do you expect me to actually believe that the Greek gods are real and there's a camp in New York called 'Camp Half-Blood'?"

"And you think someone would believe you if you said you live in a town with a bunch a fairy tale creatures who are trapped by a barrier, and that you're dating a fairy?"

"... Point taken."


	235. Lightbulb

_Prompt from Nevaeh717: Lightbulb_

* * *

><p>A bang at the front door told Sabrina that Granny was back from the supermarket. She rushed to help her with the groceries.<p>

"Thank you, Sabrina! There are more in the car, if you don't mind..."

Sabrina muttered an "Of course not" before walking down to the car, picking up one of the two bags in the trunk. Glancing into the bag, she frowned at what she saw.

"Granny..."

"Yes, _liebling_?"

"Why do you have a bagful of lightbulbs?"

"Oh... I, er, had a coupon."

Sabrina shook her head. "I just hope you're not becoming one of those 'extreme couponers'..."

"Of course not!" Granny yelled from the kitchen. _Darn_. Now she had to find a place to hide the 45 cans of soup she got...


	236. Grass

_Prompt from Snowdrop543: Grass_

* * *

><p>Red blinked open her eyes at first, then squinted them again quick when she encountered how bright it was outside. It was the middle of July, that time when you start to feel there's nothing to do and actually begin to look forward to going back to school.<p>

Rolling over in the grass, Red tried to remember why she was napping on the grass in the first place. Her phone vibrated, drawing her out of her thoughts.

As she reached out to retrieve it, she was briefly startled by her arms. They were covered in lines- the grass must have dug in to leave the marks.

Red groaned and decided never to fall asleep in the grass again.


	237. Friday the 13th

_Prompt from America's Ham: Friday the 13th_

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> going to school today. I'm staying in bed all day." Daphne declared proudly. Sabrina narrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's Friday the 13th! Bad things always happen on Friday the 13th..."

Sabrina smirked. "How do you know bad things won't happen if you stay in bed. Maybe the roof will fall down onto your bed. Or maybe a robber will break in and murder you. Or maybe something great will happen in school that you'll miss. Or maybe-"

"I GET IT! Gosh, I guess I will go to school..."

Daphne came home with stained pants, a detention, pen ink on her hand, and a fist ready for Sabrina.


	238. 3D

_Prompt from squrriel101: 3D_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh! I just had the <em>best <em>idea!"

"What?"

"You know 3D movies? Well, what if I made... _objects _3D?"

"... Daphne, objects are already in 3D."

"Oh. Hey, I have _another _idea! You know cans? What if we had something to open them with?"

"... Goodbye, Daphne."


	239. Chinese

_Prompt from Snowdrop543: Chinese_

* * *

><p>Sabrina gingerly closed the front door, exhausted. She had stayed up late the night before studying for her midterms, and her practice had gone an hour late. She was ready to jump into bed and sleep the whole weekend. Dragging herself through the house, she trudged through the living room and up the stairs. Noticing a light coming from Daphne's room, she peeked her head in there.<p>

Daphne was staring intently at her laptop screen, her mouth slowly repeating the words being played. When Sabrina called her name, Daphne jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. Daphne grinned at her.

"Learning Chinese. I've always wanted to..."

Sabrina shook her head and continued her route to her bedroom.


	240. Dapherseed

_Prompt from iWannaBeAStarshipRanger: Dapherseed_

* * *

><p>The music played softly as couples swayed around the dance floor, adding a nice backdrop to Daphne's thoughts. She sat at the white and silver table alone, lost in her thoughts.<p>

"Hello." A voice called up to her. Looking up, Daphne studied the face of one Mustardseed.

"Hey." She murmured back. Mustardseed must be even more lost than I am, she realized. She knew most of the people at this wedding, while Mustardseed really only knew her, Sabrina, and Puck. That must be why he's over here, she realized. It's not because I'm attractive or anything like that. Her thoughts trailed into an unhappy place as she realized Mustardseed was asking her something.

"... dance?"

Nodding, Daphne quickly got up from her chair and followed him to the dance floor.

"You look lovely tonight," He said.

And Mustardseed said it with so much sincerity that Daphne started to believe him.


	241. Drama Club

_Prompt from oOSmileOo: Drama Club_

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH!" Daphne's voice boomed across the entire house, causing every inhabitant to jump half a foot into the air.<p>

"_What?" _Growled Sabrina, who had been sitting only a few feet from her.

"They posted the cast lists for the drama club!" Daphne announced. Perking up, Sabrina peeked over Daphne's shoulder onto the screen. Both girls were participating in the middle school drama club, Daphne acting in it and Sabrina helping out as a stage hand. The words DEAR EDWINA JR CAST LIST blared across the laptop screen. The assigned roles followed, Daphne's name near the very top.

"You got... Becky? Who's that?"

Daphne squealed in excitement. "THAT'S THE EXACT ROLE I WANTED OH MY GOD!" She practically threw her laptop down on the bed and began jumping around the living room in excitement.

Sabrina ran out of the room. Daphne got strange when she got excited. Very, very strange...


	242. Spaghetti Tacos

_Prompt from cristalstar: Spaghetti Tacos_

* * *

><p>"Dinner!"<p>

The entire house came running to the dining room, where Granny was calmly placing plates piled hight with whatever the night's specialty would be.

"Granny... what did you make this time?"

"Spaghetti tacos!"

"Like, from iCarly?"

Granny frowned at Daphne. "They made these on iCarly? Well, they stole them from me. I've been making these since I was thirteen..."


	243. Ellipsis

_Prompt from GreekHuntress: ..._

* * *

><p>The silence could be described as awkward, but only for some parties. For others, it was an enjoyable moment. But for Daphne, the silence was just awkward. All silence was awkward for her.<p>

So naturally, Daphne decided to break the silence.

What to use to break it... A gay baby is born? No, too overused. Cue awkward silence? No, too corny. Burst into song again? No, Sabrina would kill her. Perhaps... Aha! She knew exactly what to do.

"Ellipsis."

The car remained silent for a moment before Sabrina coughed out a "_what?_"

"Ellipsis. Those three little dots used to take out words in quotes or used in writing when you trail off. Or on Facebook you comment to something weird. We learned about it in English today, but I'm not supposed to use them in my writing because my English teacher hates them. You know what else my English teacher hates? Corn. He went on for like fifteen minutes about it on Friday. And not to mention..."


	244. Puppy Love

_Prompt from Randomness156: Puppy Love_

* * *

><p>The dog was small and curly, with white fur that bounced when she walked. She had a orange collar snapped around her neck that had small golden studs on it.<p>

Said dog was currently sniffing Elvis, panting excitedly. After a moment of just standing there, she gingerly reached up and licked his ear. Elvis wagged his tail back at her, and yanked at his leash. Sabrina let him go (they were at a gated dog park, he couldn't wander far) and watched him run away with the other dog, barking happily.

"Real puppy love, I guess."


	245. Philippines

_Prompt from Prompter: Philippines_

* * *

><p>"Sabrina!" A voice whispered out into the darkness, causing Sabrina to roll over and sit up.<p>

"Daphne. Why the hell are you in my room at two thirty in the morning?"

"I had the _best _idea..."

"That's what you said about the 3D objects. And the ropes course. And the paint incident..."

"Well, this one's different! What if... We all took a vacation to the Philippines!"

"That would be great, if it weren't for the fact _half of the people who live in this house can't leave the town."_

"Oh. Yeah."


	246. Conversation Hearts

_Prompt from QN: Conversation hearts_

* * *

><p>Puck slammed his lunch tray down at the table, grinning as he pulled out a box of conversation hearts and smacked one down in front of Sabrina.<p>

_Hey Cutie_

Sabrina read it quickly and smirked, reaching for the box to make a statement of her own.

_U Wish!_

Puck rinkled his nose in an adorable manner and dug around in the box for a moment before countering Sabrina's remark.

_Love Me?_

_Go Home_

_Too Hot_

_Good Friend_

_Ouch_

_Loser_

_Sassy_

__Sabrina smirked at the last one, glancing through the remaining three hearts on the table. She was about to reach for the one labeled _'Thanks' _when the lunch bell rung. Making a last minute decision, she grabbed the one to the left of _'Thanks'_ and dropped it at the end of the row of hearts before hurrying out of the room.

Puck read the heart sitting at the end of the row and rolled his eyes, picking up the others but leaving the last one on the table.

_Catch Me_


	247. Pink

_Prompt from MyNameIsA: Pink_

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do?"<em>

The shock and exasperation in Sabrina's tone brought everyone's eyes to her locker- if they hadn't already been staring at it.

Daphne stood awkwardly to the side, looking at Sabrina shyly.

"Well, you said you loved pink... So I made your locker pink!"

"... Daphne, I was talking about the singer! Not the color!"

"Oh. I guess I should've checked with you before I painted your whole locker..."


	248. Whipped Cream

_Prompt from SoftJackson: Whip[ped] Cream_

* * *

><p>Puck glanced around the kitchen to make sure no one was looking. Then, he rushed over the the fridge and pulled open the door. Rummaging around for a moment, he finally found what he needed and grabbed it out.<p>

Shaking the can, he tipped his head back and aimed the nozzle and...

"What are you doing?"

Puck jumped at the sound of Daphne's voice. He quickly surveyed his options and decided the only option he had was to tell the truth.

"What does it look like?" It meant to come out assertively and rude, instead it came out rather squeaky and scared. Great.

Daphne laughed but rolled her eyes at the same time, so Puck couldn't really tell if she was being serious or sarcastic or what.

"Don't worry, I was legit just about to do the same thing."

With that, she pivoted around and skipped away.


	249. Sprinkles

_Prompt from TheTricksterRuler4Ever: Sprinkles_

* * *

><p>Sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles. They were <em>everywhere. <em>On the chairs, covering the table, doting the sink.

The whole Grimm family had gathered around the kitchen, a hundred questions waiting if they ever left their shocked state.

_"Why?" _Red finally managed to choke out.

Daphne grinned and danced up to the group, flicking a handful of sprinkles onto them.

"Sprinkles make everything better!"


	250. The Hunger Games

_Prompt from Silverwombat: The Hunger Games_

_*Based on true life events. Seriously, I'm going to see this movie like 4 times this weekend with different people*_

* * *

><p>"Puck!" Sabrina had to run to catch up to him. "Hey. So this Sunday a bunch of us are going to see <em>The Hunger Games <em>and-"

"NO!" Puck cried. Sabrina frowned at him. "Sorry. It's just that I'm already going Friday with Patrick and Nate and then on Saturday I'm driving Red and Daphne there and I'm getting so sick of this movie! It hasn't even come out yet!"

Sabrina laughed. "See it one more time? Please? I really wanna see it..."

"Fine. But the main character better be hot..."

"Well yeah, Josh Hutcherson is pretty hot. I didn't know you played for that team though..."

"No! Ugh, I meant the female lead... nevermind."


	251. Falling

_Prompt from She Sings of Love: Falling_

* * *

><p>Prom had been a bad idea. A very bad idea.<p>

Sabrina stumbled out of the car, still getting the hang of the obnoxiously high shoes Daphne had talked her into. Really. Some of the girls were taking this prom thing way too seriously, going out and buying a hundred-dollar dress and spending getting their hair professionally done... Sabrina had bought her dress on sale and let Daphne do her hair, and she knew for a fact she looked better than half the girls stumbling around and shedding glitter everywhere.

Step by wobbly step, Sabrina made her way into the gymnasium. It looked halfway decent, actually. It still smelt faintly of sweat and whatever Bath & Body Works perfume girls bathed themselves in after gym, but still.

"Sabrina! Over here!" Sabrina glanced around until she spotted Erine and the rest of the group huddled near the DJ booth. Erine came up and hugged her right away. "You look great, love. Blue really suits you." Sabrina murmured a thanks and surveyed the dresses on other girls. Erine had on a bright purple number that would've looked completely obnoxious on anyone else, but worked on her. Sharon's lavender gown fitted her soft personality, and Mary had on a rather hideous orange sequined dress. Sabrina herself was wearing a silky halter that grazed the ground when she walked, even in the outrageous heels. Speaking of which, were getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Let's go get drinks!" Mary decided. They began towards the table, stoping now and then to squeal over somebody's dress (well, Erine did. Sabrina just smiled), when _bam!_ Sabrina began falling to the ground.

Just as she was sure she was going to seriously damage her wrist, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Woah, there!"

Sabrina gazed up into her unknown hero's eyes, only to find them a startlingly familiar green. He gently took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor, where a dramatically cheesy song was playing.

She smiled softly and rested her head on Puck's shoulder.

Prom had been a good idea. A very good idea.

* * *

><p><em>Quite possibly the longest one I've ever written...<em>


	252. Driving Lessons

Prompt_ from oOsmileOo: Driving Lessons_

* * *

><p>"Turn right here-"<p>

"No! You need to stop first before you hit the-"

"That's wrong. And put your blinker on! Left side, left side!"

"Don't forget to stay on your side. Don't verge on the middle or else-"

"Watch that guy behind you! He's getting super-"

_"Guys!"_

Basil sighed as the rest of the Grimm family stared at him from various seats in the van. "Really. I wanted a driving lesson from one person, not five."


	253. Love

Prompt_ from Maddieboz12: Love_

* * *

><p><em>"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the.. the... <em>what's 'O' for again?"

"How should I know? Oranges?"


	254. LSS

Prompt_ from Airene Archerway: Last Song Syndrome (LSS)_

* * *

><p><em>"I would sail across the East Sea just to see you on the far side, where the wind is cold and angry-"<em>

"Stop! Last time you sang that I had it stuck in my head for like a week, and I don't even know that song!"


	255. Ice Hockey

_Prompt from oOSmileOo: Ice Hockey_

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys guys guys guys guys! There's a hockey game on right now, <em>we need to watch it."<em>

Sabrina turned towards her younger sister, amused. "I thought you were all 'anti-sport' ever since you've been hanging out with that Josh kid... The one who hates violence?"

Daphne blinked for a moment before her face lit up with realization. "Oh _Josh!_ Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, actually. Stopped talking after he mentioned he just broke up with some other girl. Too much baggage, ya know? I've been talking to this guy Nathan over Facebook, and he _loves_ hockey. I told him I did too, you know, to make convo? Well he told me we should watch the hockey game and chat while it was on, and it's on right now!"_  
><em>

Sabrina shook her head and tossed Daphne the remote.


	256. Wings

_Prompt from AlcoholicGoldfish: Wings_

* * *

><p>The first time he saw them was when she was wearing a shirt that scooped low in the back. Her long hair had been covering her back for most of the day, but it had fallen to the sides of her face when she bent over to retrieve something.<p>

He saw it and then blinked and looked away, thinking he was seeing things. But no, what he had seen the first time was real- Sabrina had a tattoo of wings cascading down her back, reaching from the top of her back to the small of her back. They were a silvery blue, and looked disturbingly like the pink ones that graced his back.

"You- you..." Was all he could get out. She turned around and smiled.

"You saw them? Yeah, I honestly don't recall getting it. I think I partied a little too hard one night in New York... but I don't regret it. While I was gone they... they reminded me of you."

He grabbs her by the face a crushes his lips into hers.


	257. Quilts

_Prompt from PenguinLoverGurl: Quilts_

* * *

><p>It's the day before Sabrina sets off to college, and she should be excited, she really should be, but instead she's scared.<p>

She'll be all alone in the big city- no family, no friends. And yeah, originally she had _wanted _to go to New York City for college, she had _wanted _to study at NYU and then return the Ferryport fresh and dazzling, the lights of the city having rubbed off on her.

But now she was just scared. What if she got too caught up in the city and made a mistake? What if she ended up never returning? What if she got too homesick?

She wandered the house, trying to walk off her worries. There was a party going on downstairs, _her_ party that she should return to any minute before somebody noticed her absence. But she was too scared.

"Hey," called a voice from behind her. She turned to find Daphne standing before her, eyes full of lights. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Sabrina allowed Daphne to lead her into her bedroom- her _old _bedroom, considering most of her things were coming with her to New York. The room was fairly barren, but she immediately noticed something new on the bed. Walking over, she saw it was a quilt, folded neatly at the foot. Gently unfolding it, she was shocked to find it was made of old shirts, sheets, and pants.

There was her favorite Ferryport High School sweater, sitting next to a old shirt of Daphne's and denim cut out of one of her old pairs of jeans. There was Puck's old green sweatshirt, nestled between her old bedsheets and one of Basil's outgrown baby shirts.

It was her life, meshed and sewn together.

"I thought you might like to take something to New York that would remind you of home..." Daphne murmured.

She pulls Daphne into a bone crushing hug, the only words she can choke are "thank you" as the tears stream down her face.


	258. A Very Potter Musical

_Prompt from Airene Archerway: A Very Potter Musical_

_*I'm giving you fair warning, this makes no sense if you've never seen it*_

* * *

><p>"Hey Sabrina! Oh, what are you watching?"<p>

"A Very Potter Musical-"

"I love that show! Are you watching it?"

"Well yes, and-"

"Hey, that looks like the guy from Glee!"

"It is he did this play before-"

"Wait what did he just say?"

"Supermegafoxy-"

"Hey! I like Hufflepuff!"

"CAN I JUST WATCH THE STUPID PLAY IN PEACE?"

"..."

"..."

"Is that supposed to be Snape?"


	259. Pumpkins

_Prompt from lovelylamb 1999: Pumpkins_

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look at all of them!"<p>

"There's so much... orange."

"I like this one!"

Relda stood in the center of the pumpkin patch, smiling contentedly as she watched various members of the Grimm family run around the patch.

Three years ago, she had been living a lonely, empty life. She had no family to speak of, no pictures she could show her friends. She was so lonely and sad and afraid that she would die with nobody.

Now, she had countless grandchildren (blood related or not) running about the house, making noise and bringing chaos into her once-peacful life. There were fights and make ups, and more than once in the past week she had woken up to yelling or laughing. The once-empty house was now filled to the brim with craziness and happiness. She was no longer afraid of death or loneliness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a large pumpkin. Behind the pumpkin poked five heads.

"Can we get _this _one, Granny?" Basil half whined, half begged Relda. She knew it was ridiculous to agree, because how were they supposed to get it home, or carve it?

Nevertheless, she found herself not regretting the grins that broke out upon the children's faces when she agreed.


	260. Vampire Sheep

_Prompt from notasheep: Vampire Sheep_

* * *

><p>"Okay, who put the idea of 'Vampire Sheep' into Basil's head? Now he can't sleep without all the lights on."<p>

"... Well I can tell you it definitely wasn't me... Not at all..."


	261. College

_Prompt from KrissM3: College_

* * *

><p>"Sabrina! Something came in the mail for you today..." Granny sang as she handed Sabrina the NYU envelope.<p>

Sabrina blinked and took the letter, barely registering the sudden appearance of Daphne and Puck. Turning it over and over in her hands, she thought of her options.

Her plan since she was seven was to go to New York University, major in physiology, and become a physiologist. Her plan since last year was to do all of these things and then return the Ferryport Landing and become the town's first physiologist that didn't turn into a crazed creature that fed off her anger. If she didn't get into NYU, her back up plan was to go to a community college in a town nearby.

If she got into NYU, she would go to New York City, live out her dream, and return home in hopes nothing had changed.

If she didn't, she would stay at home, with her friends and family, and never have to be alone.

Slowly ripping open the envelope, she held her breath as she read the letter slowly.

When she looked up, her face was blank.

"I... I got in."


	262. Adventure Time

_Prompt from Supermegafoxyawesomehot: Adventure Time_

* * *

><p><span>Grimm Household, 1:00 am <span>

"Adventure time! C'mon grab your friends-"

"We're going to distant lands-"

"With Jake the dog and Fin the human-"

"C'mon, adventure time!"

The two Grimm girls, in their respectable rooms, burst into fits of giggles as lights turned on about the house.


	263. Righter

_Prompt from PenguinLoverGurl: Righter is not a Word_

* * *

><p>"... And so that's why you would use 'took' as opposed to 'had taken' on important papers." Mrs. Sandburg concluded her speech, standing back from her notes on the board to face her students. "Any questions?"<p>

Of course, Daphne's hand shot straight up. Always had a question, that girl. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Um, would it be righter if you just used-" Mrs. Sadburg cut her off.

"Righter is not a word!"

"YES IT IS! IT'S IN THE DICTIONARY!" Daphne fumbled through the dictionary on the table until she found it, marching up to Mrs. Sandburg and pointing it definitively. "So HA."

"Being right is not an excuse to storm out of the class, Miss. Grimm! Come back here this instant!"


	264. Relationships

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish: Ex-boyfriend/girlfriend/wife/husband/friend/any relationship you think_

* * *

><p>"Well, you can go die somewhere else!"<p>

"FINE." Basil and the unknown girl both stormed in opposite directions.

"Who was _that_?" Sabrina, fresh from college, turned to question Daphne. Daphne sighed and took a breath.

"_That_ was Melinda, Basil's friend-turned-girlfriend-turned-ex-girlfriend-briefly-turned-wife."

"So basically, he's had every relationship you can think of with this girl?"

"... Yes."

"BASIL! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING YOUR BIG SISTER THINGS?"


	265. Sippy Cups

_Prompt from KrissM3: Sippy-Cups_

* * *

><p>"Where's Basil?"<p>

"I don't know. It's easy to find him... Just follow the trail of sippy-cups!"


	266. Braces

_Ugh. Guys, sorry about the wait. Life's been throwing me some curveballs lately..._

_Prompt from emowriter: Braces_

* * *

><p>Dear god, what the heck was <em>this?<em>

Puck blinked a few more times, running his tongue over his teeth and feeling what seemed to be metal stuck against them. He slowly sat up on his trampoline, wondering how long he had been out, and, more importantly, who did this to him.

"Hey, braceface!"

Puck quickly bounced off the trampoline and spun around to come face-to-face with Sabrina.

"Grimm, someone has kidnapped me! They took me, knocked me out, and put these _metal things_ on my teeth!"

Sabrina, much to his dismay, just laughed. "Nah, we did that to you. We figured there was no way to get you to follow along with it while awake, so Granny drugged your whale milk this morning." She shrugged and turned to exit the room.

Puck bat an eye.

"They're called braces, by the way!"


	267. Cheetos

_Prompt from Longlivethecookiemonster: Cheetos_

_Hey, anyone interested in making a story cover for this? Please and thank you!_

_Happy 4th everyone :)_

* * *

><p>Sabrina walked through the household, following the orange trail of dust, until she discovered both Puck and Daphne, laying on their backs on the floor in the dining room. Several empty bags of fried snacks lay between them.<p>

"I see you discovered the Cheetos."


	268. Beach Day

_Prompt from colorblinded: Beach Day_

* * *

><p>"Guys! We need to have a beach day!"<p>

"Daphne, how?"

The younger Grimm girl smirked, gesturing the rest of the Grimms to follow her. She lead them through the dining room and up the stairs to Puck's room, where the winged boy was currently hiding out. Daphne ignored all the warning signs on Puck's door and pushed it open, leading the group through a series of winding paths and roads until they reached-

"A perfect beach!"

White sand glistened as the waves rolled in gently. The group ran onto the beach, jumping in the water regardless of wether they had swimming clothes on or not.

They splashed and ran among the beach long into the evening, and for one night they were no longer the heir to the Farie throne, or the legendary fairy-tale character. They weren't the Girls Who Saved the World or the kidnapped brother.

They were just kids.


	269. Movie Theater

_Prompt from AlcoholicGoldfish: Movie Theater_

* * *

><p>How was it possible she could love this place so much? Especially when said place had sticky floors and crappy upholster chairs. If anything, this was the kind of place Sabrina hated, for being dirty and dark and greasy. But she loved the place, smiled every time she was in there. It held memories of her first date with Puck, Daphne's first date ever (in which her and Puck spied on them in the back row until Daphne saw them and kicked them out), taking Basil somewhere for the first time, going there with her friends...<p>

Yes, the Ferryport Landing Movie Theater held fond memories for Sabrina Grimm, and she loved the place with all her heart.


	270. Vacuum

_*Sorry for taking so long to update, my email was hacked and I couldn't see any reviews!*  
><em>

_Prompt from Neveah717: Vacuum_

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?"<p>

"... A vacuum?"

Sabrina stared after Puck as he ran, screaming up the stairs. Relda appeared next to her suddenly.

"You have to remember, he's been in the woods for hundreds of years. Modern technology scares him..."


	271. Robin

_Prompt from colorblinded: Robin_

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday when Basil stumbled upon the stack of brightly colored books, shoved in a corner of the dining room.<p>

"What are these?" He called to his grandmother, who was in the kitchen working on her new culinary creation. She poked her head into the dining room holding a whisk covered in an violet goo. A pink substance coated her apron.

"Oh, those are some old comic books, _liebling_. You uncle and father used to like to read them."

Two hours later, and Basil was hooked. He was fascinated by Batman and his exciting career, surprised at every plot twist and almost crying at some parts. One night he began discussing the characters with his father over dinner.

"I think Robin is arguably the most interesting person in the whole series." Basil said through a mouthful of purple bread. He could hear his mother muttering _"Chew with your mouth closed" _but chose to ignore it. Sabrina spoke up from across the table.

"What, the bird?"

Basil shook his head and sighed. His sisters had a lot to learn...


	272. Dancing Queen

_Prompt from Callirose12: Dancing Queen_

* * *

><p>Six-year-old Daphne was at that point in her life where her future career changed every week. Last week it was a chef. The week before that, a horseback rider. This week, it appeared she had a desire to be a dancer.<p>

Sabrina- indefinitely better than everyone else at age ten- mused this as she watched her little sister spin around the living room, calling out words like _chasse _and _fouette_ that she thought made her sound professional. A dramatic song bounced in the background as Daphne jumped atop a couch and lifted one leg high in the air._  
><em>

_Bang!_

Sabrina stared as Daphne crashed to the floor, a basket from the table falling onto her head. Instead of throwing it across the room like the blond expected her to (she was fully prepared to catch it), Daphne adjusted it on her head and rose from the floor dramatically.

"I am the dancing _queen_!" She exclaimed, and with that continued on with her odd movements and words.

Sabrina shook her head and smiled. "You sure are."


	273. Princess Rosette

_Prompt from Alcoholic Goldfish: Princess Rosette_

_*I just received a message PenguinLovinGurl, her father was attacked overseas and is currently in surgery. Please keep her and her family in your thoughts and prayers*_

* * *

><p>"HEY!"<p>

"... What."

"You know who _I _want to meet?"

"... Who?"

"PRINCESS ROSETTE! Can we? Can we go meet her? Can we go meet her now? Where is she? Is she nice? What about the king? Is he nice? Can we have them over for dinner? Is it okay if..."

Red sighed and closed her eyes, droning Daphne out. Someone else could answer all her intensive questions. She just wanted to fall asleep.


	274. Darth Vader

_Prompt from PussyCat101: Darth Vader  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Daphne, you get down from the roof this very instant. Daphne, you listen to me. Daphne! DAPHNE, I AM YOUR FATHER!"<p>

The 14-year-old rolled her eyes from the rooftop, where she was currently drawing a picture of a bird in flight.

"You're not Darth Vader, Dad. I get it."


	275. Full House

_Prompt from Kitsune Jackson: Full House  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Your room is right this way, <em>liebling<em>. Just follow me..."

Sabrina sighed as she watched Red scurry up the stairs behind Granny. It had been months, but their new home was finally finished, complete with separate bedrooms for everybody and a large library so that books wouldn't end up in places like the kitchen cabinets anymore.

Daphne spoke up next to her older sister. "Oh, _come on!_ You're not _still _suspicious of Red, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," Sabrina laughed softly under her breath. "It's just... Don't you ever think about back when we were young, and it was you, Dad, Mom, and I... just the four of us?"

"Obviously I do!" Daphne exclaimed loudly. "What are you trying to say?"

Sabrina sighed, carefully choosing her next words. "I miss having a small family. I mean, sure I love Red and Granny and Puck-"

"_Especially _Puck."

Sabrina glared at her sister before continuing. "- but it's just... Our family is so _big _now."_  
><em>

Daphne huffed next to her. "Well, I like it. It's like we're the Tanners, from _Full House_!"_  
><em>

Sabrina snorted. "Yeah, some messed-up, crazy, magical version of the Tanners from _Full House_."

"But you love us anyways?"

"... Sure."


	276. Baby

_Prompt from Sistersgrimmlover12: "you should do one about Sabrina and her baby"  
><em>

_*Guys, I just realized a major screwup I did with the whole __headcannon of Sabrina & the baby. In these drabbles, it's implied she had a miscarriage- but in Traces the child is at least 7 or 8... So the new headcannon is this: When Sabrina gave birth to the baby, he wasn't crying and didn't seem conscious. Sabrina thought he was dead, but he wasn't. However, he was born with a heart disease that later caused him to die at age 7 or 8. Sorry for any confusion...*_

* * *

><p><em>This isn't happening.<em>

The doctor droned on in the background, and she desperately hoped Puck was paying attention, because she sure as heck wasn't. How could he be _dying? _He was four years old, four-year-olds don't just start dying!

"... Will most likely have to stop eventually. I'd say he has about three or four more years-" Those words lurched Sabrina out of her thoughts.

"No." Her voice was shakier than she'd like to admit.

"I'm sorry?"

"No. He's not going to die, okay? He's going to be _fine. _He's going to grow up and go to school, and make friends. He's going to want to try every single organized sport, instrument, and pastime out there, and even though it might bankrupt us from signing up for all the classes, we'll do it. We'll spend time together watching TV and playing with his blocks, and I'll bake him cookies even though I can't bake for crap, and- and-" She can't speak anymore. She can't breathe.

Puck holds her hand tightly, pulling her closer as she breaks, more than breaks she _shatters._

"It's going to be okay," Puck coos to her as she tries to control herself. "We'll be okay."

Except it's not. Nothing's going to be 'okay'. Not for a long, long time.


	277. Safety Scissors

_Prompt from PenguinLoverGurl: Safety Scissors _

_*LittleKid!Puckbrina is something I've noticed hasn't been incorporated into this fandom yet. I fully intend to fix that.*_

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Seven-year-old Sabrina yelped as she withdrew her finger from the bright blue construction paper. She inspected her finger and saw a tiny line of red: a paper cut. "Stupid paper," She grumbled under her breath.<p>

"Hurt yourself again, Grimm?" The little blonde girl whipped her head around as she came face-to-face with Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow.

Puck was the meanest, baddest, most annoying-est boy in her class, that was for sure. Last week, he had put a whoopie cushion on her set before she sat, causing her to be super-embarassed in front of the _whole class_. And embarrassment is not something Sabrina was okay with. So right after the stupid meanie had done the dumb prank, she swore that him and her would be enemies _forever. _She promised herself she would never, ever, ever like him. Ever.

She tried to remind herself of this as she looked into his green eyes. They were pretty, she thought, just like the color of the grass in her front yard.

"What do _you_ want?" She glared right into his pretty eyes. He grinned at her, and it did funny things to her tummy.

"Oh, nothing r_e_ally. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself too bad. You do seem to have a habit of hurting yourself." He laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who still has to use safety scissors." Sabrina muttered, picking up her glue stick and turning back to her work.

"What's _that?" _Puck pointed Sabrina's project.

"NOYB." Sabrina carefully pronounced the letters that her Uncle Jake had taught her (what had he called it? An acronym?) and smirked as she saw confusion cloud Puck's face.

"Huh?"

"None of your business. Now, leave me alone!"

Puck yanked the paper from her hands. Sabrina yelled in surprise and bolted up from her chair.

_"Hey! _That's mine! Give it back!"

Puck smirked and waved it higher in the air. "Not 'till you tell me what it is."

Sabrina sighed. "Fine." She stared down at the ground, studying a orange stain from last week when Miss. White had dropped the paint cans. "It was for my parents. Well, it's going to be for my parents. If they come back." She whispered the last part, but Puck still heard her.

"Where did they go?" Puck asked her, confusion in his eyes. Sometimes when he made pulled pranks on his dad, he would say he needed a vacation. Maybe that's where Sabrina's parent went. "Did they go on vacation?"

"I don't know. One day after school I went outside and my Granny was there 'stead of Mom, and she said that Mom and Dad had gone away for a while, and me and Daphne had to stay with her till they came back. It's been a really long time though, and I heard Granny say the other day that she didn't think they were coming back." She willed herself not to cry. She couldn't cry in front of her sworn enemy!

Puck remained silent for a moment. _He's going to laugh at me._ Sabrina thought angrily. _I should have never told him, now's he's gonna tell_ _everybody! _

She turned around and started to walk away, but she was stopped suddenly when she felt a pair of arms around her.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Puck whispered solemnly. He stopped hugging Sabrina but held on to her hand.

"Thanks. I'm really afraid now, though, because before they left Daddy used to say he'd protect me from kidnappers and robbers, except he's not here anymore, so who's supposed to protect me from scary things like kidnappers and robbers?" Sabrina's lip wobbled as she told Puck this. Puck thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"I will. I'll protect you from everything and anything, Sabrina Grimm." He squeezed her hand tight as he said the words fiercely, and Sabrina blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." She said.

Sabrina Grimm still _hated _Puck Goodfellow, but after that, she hated him a little less.

(Okay, a lot less. Enough to maybe even have a crush on him).

(Not that she would admit that to anybody).


	278. Peter Pan Peanut Butter

_Prompt from PenguinLoverGurl: Peter Pan Peanut Butter_

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Did you get me chips?"

"Of course, _liebling. _It's in the bottom of that bag."

"Awesome! Hm, I see you got bananas... And plantains. And... WHAT IS THIS?"

"Peanut butter, for my peanut-butter-lilac noodles..."

"It has _him _on it!"

"Who's 'him'?"

_"Peter Pan Peanut Butter. _How could you have betrayed me like that?!"

"Puck, I don't understand-"

"I'm not speaking to you!"

"But _liebling_-"

"Not speaking!"

"I just don't see why-"

"Not. Speaking."

"But-"

"NOTSPEAKING!"

"Why are you running out of the house? Where are you going? Puck... Puck!"


	279. Hot Accents

_Heeeeey guys._

_I bet you thought this story was dead and gone. Well, you were wrong! I'm starting it back up again. _

_Extremely sorry for the year+ long hiatus. I had to deal with some personal issues, and it was my first year of high school, so please forgive me. If you have any questions, just PM me for more info. I want to keep it short & sweet here!_

_In terms of old prompts- I'll keep writing the old submitted ones until new ones start to come in. I'm really sorry if I don't do a prompt you submitted last year, but feel free to just submit it again! (though I honestly don't think I'll miss anyone) :)_

_Prompt from CookieMonsterLuvsU: Hot Accents_

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, do you know where my sparkly pen is? The one with the feathers on it? Hello? Sabrina…"<p>

Sabrina tuned her sister out, as she stared at the television screen. "Isn't Andrew Garfield so hot?"

"Hot? Who's hot? Hotter than me? Why? Does he take showers more often?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes but put her hand over Pucks. "I'm not saying anything except that British accents are sexy."

"Why, pip pip de diddly do, cheerio!"

"Shut _up_!"


	280. Rugrats

_Prompt from mistress of ceremonies: Rugrats_

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS ON TV?"<p>

"Those are the _Rugrats_, Puck. They're from a kids show."

"THEY'RE TERRIFYING! QUICK, HOW DO I GET THE TV TO GET BACK TO ADVENTURE TIME?"


	281. 80's Party

_Prompt from Alyssa: 80's Parties_

* * *

><p>"You guys!" Daphne bounded into the English classroom, where class council was currently under way. "I have the <em>perfect<em> theme for the junior dance!" She bounced up and down a few times, looking from one wary council head to the other. "Ready?"

A throat cleared. Someone sneezed.

"AN EIGHTIES DANCE PARTY? ISN'T THAT AWESOME? WHO DOESN'T LOVE THE EIGHTIES?"

"…"

"...'

"…"

"Daphne, you're not even a junior."


	282. Caf-Wow

_Prompt from thatonechickMR: Caf-Pow_

_-featuring a much 'cooler' Daphne than last chapter-_

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. Why am I even this nervous? It's just lunch." Daphne shut the door to her locker and turned to her friend Sloane.<p>

"The first lunch on the first day of _high school." _Sloane's eyes widened with every word. She followed Daphne as the two walked into the cafeteria.

"True. I just don't hope Sabrina and Puck embarrass-"

"MARSHMALLOW! HI DAPHNE! EVERYONE LOOK! IT'S MY KIND-OF LITTLE SISTER!"

Daphne closed her eyes tight and gripped her backpack tightly. "Please please tell me that didn't just happen."

"COME SIT WITH US DAPHNE! COME SIT WITH THE COOL SENIORS!"

But it had.

Suddenly, a shining beacon in the tragedy that was Daphne's lunch hour came through. That shining beacon had even shinier hair.

"Puck, shut up!"

Daphne looked in thanks to her older sister.

"Sorry," Sabrina smiled warily at Puck. "They just started selling Caf-Pow here, and he's already had like 7."

"YOU GUYS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW COFFEE WAS A DRINK! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!"


	283. Second Favorite Things

_Prompt from Anonymous123: Second Favorite Thing_

* * *

><p>"You ever wonder about that song about favorite things? Why does this lady only talk about her favorite things? I mean, what about her second favorite things? Or her third? Or oooh, what about her least favorite things? That would be interesting!"<p>

"Daphne, please tell me we aren't starting this talking-at-two-in-the-morning habit again."


	284. Pranks

_Prompt from Guest: Pranks_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, it has been decided."<p>

"_What_ has been decided, Puck?" Sabrina growled from her stack of college paperwork. She hated colleges. She hated paperwork. She hated essays and forms and all this junk...

"I will be… An English major!"

"… What."

"And to celebrate, I have written a poem. A haiku, to be exact. I call it 'Pranks'"

"Haikus don't have titles."

"AHEM."

"Oh geeze"

"Pranks are really cool

I like them a real lot

Pranks pranks pranks pranks pranks"

"…"

"…"

"There's supposed to be seven syllables in the second line, idiot."


	285. Baby Mythical Creatures

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Baby Mythical Creatures_

* * *

><p>She should've known better than to let Daphne take one home.<p>

When they had come across the clearing with the little thought-to-be-mythical creatures, awing around their fallen mother, Sabrina should've been the one to stay while Daphne and Puck went to fetch Granny. Instead, her and Puck had gone, and when they had returned, Daphne was cupping one of the little things as several more fawned about her.

_"Please_ let me take them home. I already named them!" As Daphne proceeded to list off their names, Sabrina tried to motion for Granny to say no.

But...

"Choose one, _liebling. _The rest we can take to Snow." Daphne squealed with excitement as she held the one in her arms close to her chest.

"Yay! Her name is Moose!"

Puck looked at Daphne in confusion. "You know these aren't mooses, right?"

"Moose," Sabrina corrected him.

"Of course I know!" Said Daphne. "They're little goldhorns form the Slovene story!"

The baby goldhorn struggled free from Daphne's grasp and ran towards Sabrina, butting its tiny horns into her ankle.

And so the attacks began...


	286. Wangdoodle

_Prompt from : Wangdoodle_

_Just a FYI- Give me prompts through reviews!_

* * *

><p>"I'm not afraid of anything!"<p>

Sabrina knew Basil had been spending too much time with Puck as soon as the twelve year old said that. Puck's cocky attitude had rubbed off onto Basil.

Sabrina always knew how to shut Puck down. Hopefully she could do the same with Basil.

Puck caught the look on his fiancés face. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what was about to go down.

"Basil, you're going to regret saying that-"

Sabrina cut him off. "One word Basil. Wangdoodles."

The word shot terror through Basil's body. Every night when he was younger he would make Granny or Sabrina check his room to make sure there weren't any wangdoodles hiding. And although he was older now and knew Wangdoodles most likely didn't exist, there was always the possibility...

"Okay, _maybe_ those disturb me a little bit, but-"

"Oh no. I'm not done yet." Sabrina smirked as she backed out of the room. "You better sleep with one eye open..."


	287. Haircut

_Guys! I got nominated for Elligoat's 'Best Sisters Grimm Story of EVER' with this story and another one of my works! If you love Moments, I'd appreciate your vote!_

_Prompt from Anon: Haircut/Glasses_

* * *

><p>"Grimm... is this <em>you?"<em>

The blonde girl was startled to see that Puck was holding up an old photograph of her from the fourth grade- also known as her awkward phase. The little girl in the photo, donning an unappealing short haircut and big, circular lenses looked nothing like her current long-haired contact-wearing self. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"Oh, my gosh- I thought I burned all of those photos! Just- ugh! That was the worst year of my life, I remember getting picked on all the time because of the glasses, and one time someone mistook me as a boy-"

"You looked adorable."

Sabrina rose her eyebrows when she heard Puck's proclamation. She would have expected him to make fun of her; at least threaten to distribute it at school. "You don't have to lie to me, Puck. I won't get mad at you telling the truth. I was a mess."

"No, you weren't." The boy pulled Sabrina down next to him on the couch, kissing her forehead. "Trust me, I've looked much worse."

Sabrina grinned immediately. "Really? I'd like to get my hands on a picture of you in your awkward phase!"

"Hey! No you wouldn't- wait where are you going?! No! Don't go asking the Ol' Lady if she has any pictures of me! They're not worth seeing! Come back!"


	288. YOLO

_Prompt from Axel Treehorn: YOLO_

* * *

><p>"I'm about to jump into this shark-infested a lake because YOLO, people!"<p>

Puck adjusted the camera and cannonballed into the lake. Soon his screams could be heard all over the area.

Sabrina laid back in her beach chair and laughed.

"YOLO? More like NOLO."

"..."

"..."

"That wasn't funny."


	289. Ninja Minions

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: Ninja Minions_

_-I may be changing my username soon, just to give you guys a heads up-_

* * *

><p>Daphne burst through the front door in a flurry, making quite a show off kicking her shoes off and throwing her bag down. Sabrina glanced up from her Architecture 101 textbook idly.<p>

"I take it your date went well?"

Daphne grinned ear-to-ear, hearing the question she had been waiting for.

"Well? It was better than well! It was super super super well!"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as her sister rambled on about how awesome the guy she was seeing was. Even at fifteen, the girl was still as enthusiastic as ever.

"He even let me choose the movie! I chose _Transformers._"

"Is that the one with the ninja minion things?"

Daphne blinked. "What?"

Sabrina flipped a page in her textbook, admiring the works of Frank Lloyd Wright. "You know. Those yellow things with the weird eye that look sorta like twinkies."

Daphne burst out laughing. "Sabrina," she gasped out, "Do you mean the minions from _Despicable Me?_ You know, the ones that are in a _completely different and unrelated movie?"_

Even though she felt her cheeks heat up, Sabrina pretended to not care. "Whatever,"

Daphne continued laughing as she made her way up the stairs.

"Pretend all you want," she yelled, "But underneath all that pretentious architecture stuff you're still a major looser."

That caught Sabrina's attention. "Hey!" She tossed her book aside and followed Daphne up the stairs two-at-a-time. "I am not!"


	290. Psychopathic Daphne

_Prompt from ha ha ha: Psychopathic/messed up Daphne_

* * *

><p>"Granny! Puck and Sabrina snuck out again!"<p>

Relda sighed as she leaned over the white bead and tucked the sheets into the corners. Daphne sat in the corner of the room, holding up a drawing of a blonde girl and a boy with wings who she often thought she shared a home with. Strewed among her were hand-drawn photos of the rest of her "family", including a girl covered in red and a baby boy.

"Go stop them before they get into trouble!"

The elderly orderly finished up making the bed, and sighed at the image of the poor, delusional child in front of her. "Of course, _liebling_. They'll both be grounded for the week."

Daphne giggled for a moment before collapsing into a series of screams, throwing markers and crayons at Relda.

"It happened again! You're possessed by the Wolf!"

Relda shook her head and pressed a button on the side of the wall, calling out for the head nurse. As the other orderlies came rushing in to shoot the girl up with more medication, Relda slipped through the door and towards the employee lounge to collect her things for the day. After a few moments of gathering her belongings and shedding her white coat, Relda stepped out of the New York City Insane Asylum. She hailed a taxi and give the driver her apartment address. She was ready to head home to a nice, quite spaghetti dinner.


	291. Bradley

_Prompt from PUCKBRINALOVER: Sabrina and Puck running into Bradley while looking for baby supplies _

* * *

><p>"I think the color scheme should be blue, but not baby blue. Sort of a ocean blue, a blueish green..."<p>

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her winged husband. "I didn't know you were such a interior design freak, Fairy Boy. Maybe you should redo the kitchen too."

Puck narrowed his eyes in mock anger, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. The paint chip he was holding fluttered gently to the ground.

_"Disgusting! _I would never be interested in something as awful and boring as interior design! I only care for the room we're setting up now. It's the room where my spawn will spend most of her childhood- her room's gotta be impeccable!"

"One, stop calling my baby your spawn. We're not dragons. Two, I don't know how impeccable this nursery will be, considering Allison's due in a few weeks and you just decided to start setting up _now._"

Before Puck could come up with a comeback to keep their infamous banter going, a new voice came from behind the pair.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this- Sabrina?"

The blonde woman turned around as quickly as she could in her pregnant state. Her eyes widened and she reached for her husband's hand as she exclaimed with disbelief. "Bradley?!"

Puck looked in confusion between the two, gears turning in his head as he tried to piece together who this Bradley character was.

"Wh-what are you doing here? In Ferryport?" Sabrina seemed to have gathered herself enough to cough that question out, all the while Puck continued to look on in confusion. Suddenly it hit him.

"OH! Well _hello _Bradley. Puck here. Remember me? I sorta burst into your wedding to save Grimm from the impending doom of, um," Sabrina glared at her husband, and Puck caught the cue to stop talking. Or so she thought. "It's great to see you. Well, not that great but great enough. Um, we should get going now. I guess."

Sabrina and Puck began backing away slowly as Bradley stood awkwardly, trying to figure out what the appropriate response would be. "Bye, then. Um, congrats on the baby." He nodded to Sabrina's swollen figure.

"The shower's next week on Tuesday, drop bye if you're still in town!" The words flew out of Puck's mouth before he could register them, and as soon as he realized what he had said his eyes widened in fear.

Sabrina looked like she was going to explode. She marched out of the Home Depot, not speaking a word of the disaster that had just occurred. When they got into their car, Puck spoke nervously.

"So, I think that went well..."


	292. Eating Contest

_Prompt from Jelly Babes 101: They're all entered into some kind of eating contest and Sabrina ends up winning somehow._

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what made you fall in love with Mom?"<p>

Puck looked down at his daughter, startled from her sudden question. Closing the bedtime story he had been reading Allison, he took a moment to respond to her question.

"When your mother and I first met, she pushed me into a swimming pool. That was when I fell in love with her. But I didn't realize it until nearly five years later, when we were seventeen. Your Auntie Daphne entered us all in a pie-eating contest her friend had organized at our high school. I, of course, knew I was going to win."

Ally giggled next to him. "You must have, Daddy. Last year Mom had to make an entire extra turkey at Franksgiving for you."

"It's Thanksgiving, kid. But no, I didn't win. You see, your Mom saw how sure I was of winning, and warned me that she could eat many a pie. I didn't believe her, and that made her quite angry. You know how she gets. So the day of the contest comes, and by the end of it I had polished off seven pies before I realized I would puke if I ate any more. Sure of my victory, I looked up to the crowd with a grin on my face, only to see them cheering on your mother next to me. She managed to down ten pies before being rendered the pie-eating queen. She puked it all up on the car ride home, and I made fun of her for not being able to hold them down. She proceeded to punch me in the gut. That was when I realized I loved her."

"... You realized you were in love with Mom after she ate ten pies, threw up, and punched you?"

"Love works in weird ways, kid."


	293. Cats & Dogs

_Prompt from_ _PUCKBRINALOVER__: Raining cats & dogs_

* * *

><p>"IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS!"<p>

"No need to be that dramatic, Daph."

"No, really look!"

"... Well, I'll be darned."


	294. Mistletoe

_Prompt from IceQueenandFireQueen__: Mistletoe_

_(I swear I've done this prompt before, but I looked through the story and couldn't find anything. Weird!)_

* * *

><p>"Hey Grimm, what's- Oh hey would you look at that? We're standing right underneath mistletoe, what a <em>weird<em> coincidence. I guess we'll just _have _to kiss then."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and grinned at her boyfriend, leaning into him. "You're an idiot."


End file.
